


Nella Morte Si Vive (In Death You Live)

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been in Italy for two weeks attending his great Uncles funeral and tending to his estate and for two weeks Gibbs' gut has been churning. Tony has stayed in touch with Abby with the exception of one day...is he alright? What happened? But he does say he will attend her Halloween party and is excited to hear she convinced Gibbs to attend. So what is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks...huge hugs to my beloved Beta- Amy!! Thank goodness for her!
> 
> This is a four parter...once a week...Amy believes it should be a series!! (She's a tad biased!) but it could be...I have soooooo many ideas! Let me know what you think!

It had been a long two weeks, two weeks that Tony had been in Italy, two weeks that his gut had been churning and two weeks that he still hadn’t been able to figure out why. Everyone he knew and cared about was ok and there had been no real cases to keep the team busy. 

 

Gibbs wished that Tony hadn’t had to go to Italy alone but there was no way for any of them to get off at the same time with the injuries plaguing the other teams. It didn’t matter that the younger man said he was fine, that he didn’t know the uncle very well and had only met him twice. No one should have to face a death alone.

 

If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was the executor of his Great Uncle’s will, Tony assured everyone he wouldn’t be going either. 

 

**Flashback**

“Tony, why are you the executor of his will if you only met him twice?” Abby asked.

 

Tony shrugged. “No clue. I asked the lawyer and he gave me some round about story about me being the first born male, but I’m not and then something in Italian about glowing green eyes.”

 

Abby took Tony’s face in her hands and squinted at him as she examined his eyes. “Hinky!” 

 

“What?”

“Your eyes really do glow.” Releasing his face, she started pacing in her lab. “Have they always glowed like that? I mean you think I would have noticed. I have looked at you for years Tony and I should have noticed.”

 

Gibbs and Tony watched as Abby paced back in forth in the lab. Tony shrugged. Gibbs shook his head but wondered why he too had never noticed that before.

 

Tony stepped in front of Abby. “Relax; maybe it’s something new or the lights in here. Hell maybe it’s because I turned forty and this is old age thing.”

 

Abby placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. “Tony…you’re not old.”

 

Smiling he kissed her cheek. “Thanks Abs. I need to go make arrangements.” Placing his fingers on her lips, “I will text you and send pics. Vance gave me two weeks because of it being abroad and to handle any legal things I may need to. OK?”

 

Abby nodded.

 

**End Flashback**

Looking at DiNozzo’s empty desk, he felt relieved that his SIC was coming home in a couple of days. He had been true to his word and had sent texts and pics to Abby everyday except one. Abby figured it was the day he had to meet with the lawyer, was swamped and just didn’t get to it. So why the hell was his gut churning?

 

Having sent Ziva and McGee home, he looked around the quiet bullpen. It was too quiet; he really missed Tony’s noise. He was thankful that during the two weeks they hadn’t caught any difficult cases. ZIva and McGee had come a long way, but they still weren’t the investigator that Tony was.

 

Hearing the familiar clomp of Abby’s heavy boots, he turned and smiled. “Tony send you another picture?”

 

Grinning from ear to ear, she smiled, “He did.” holding up her phone so that he could see.

 

Looking at the phone, he studied the picture, strangely drawn to it. It looked like a very old chapel of some sort, but not one he recognized as any sort of denomination.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s a Santuario del Potere, A Shrine of Power that is on the estate in Italy of his Great Uncle Ambrogio. Tony said that the man left him his estate and that there is a lot included beyond money.” Abby tilted her head. “When I talked to him right after he found out he was really surprised that none of the relatives were contesting or fighting and they almost seemed scared of him. Then I didn’t talk to him or hear from him at all the next day. But I understood, I mean there was a lot going on.”

 

“It’s beautiful. So what else has you all excited?”

 

Abby bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, practically bursting with excitement. “He is going to be home in time for my Halloween Party! He said he will be there! So you have to come Gibbs…you just have to! It’s mostly all the people from work, the Nuns and a few friends. I’m dressing up as Cat Woman.”

 

Waving her hands all over as she excitedly continued, “And now that Tony is going to be there you need to be there. It will be fun and you can relax. And I know that you’ve missed Tony. And please Gibbs.”

 

Gibbs stared into Abby’s green eyes wanting to say no. He didn’t do parties, and though she was right, he missed Tony, he could see him later. He wanted to see how he was after the trip and funeral anyway. A party on Halloween wasn’t his idea of a good time. But as he looked into the hopeful and pleading green eyes, he heard himself say yes, before he could stop it.

 

“Yes.”

 

Abby, stunned into silence for a moment, immediate regained her equilibrium and rushed over to hug the older man. “Thank you, thank you! I am so happy! And I have the perfect costume in mind for you.”

 

“Costume, Abs? I don’t remember hearing the word costume.”

 

Tilting her head and giving Gibbs a surprised look, she responded. “It’s Halloween! Of course there are costumes. But don’t worry; the one I am thinking of for you is comfortable, easy, and normal. OK?”

 

Sighing Gibbs nodded. “What is it?”

 

“You can come as Indiana Jones. He’s a movie character. He was based in the ‘30’s so it is basically khaki pants, a long sleeved tan linen shirt, leather bomber jacket, brown fedora, and a bullwhip. All pretty easy actually. And even if not to period, you can wear your gun. He had one.”

 

“I can do that.” It didn’t sound outlandish or over the top, he would wear it without protest. “Where would I find the stuff to wear Abby?”

 

“I’ll take care of it Bossman. I’ll pick it up and have it ready for you; it’s really an easy thing to pick up. Just a couple of things and you can even wear your own shoes.”

 

Chuckling Gibbs pressed a kiss to her temple. “OK. When is this shindig?”

 

“Tomorrow night Gibbs. 8:00 at my house. And no, you don’t need to bring anything, just you. The Sisters wanted to cook up a bunch of stuff. I’ll drop the stuff for your costume off at your house.” She squealed, hugging the older man once more.

 

“I’m so excited! Tony is coming home and making it to my party and you are coming! This is so great!”

 

Gibbs chuckled as he watched her bounce out of the bullpen.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

They hadn’t yet gotten a case so it looked like Abby’s party was definitely on. After lunch, McGee and Ziva began to question Gibbs to determine if he was attending.

 

McGee looked over at Gibbs. “So Boss, has Abby talked you into showing up at her party?” He and Ziva both waited for the expected response.

 

“As a matter of fact she has.” Knowing the answer was a surprise, he understood the comical looks on both of his Agents. “What? Am I too old to attend a party?”

 

“N...n..No, Boss. Just surprised. You always say no.” McGee stammered.

 

“Time for something different McGee.” There was no way he would tell Ziva and McGee that he couldn’t say no to Abby. That was information that they didn’t need to know.

 

Ziva tried to help McGee out. “Then what is your disguise?”

 

“Costume Ziva, not disguise.” McGee corrected.

 

Puzzled she looked at him. “Are you not changing your appearance? Making yourself look different? Is that not a disguise?”

 

McGee nodded. “Yes those are all things you are trying to do, but with a different purpose than a disguise. This is for a party and fun, and people will dress up as something different or crazy. Like maybe witches, warlocks or Zombies. Not the same kind of thing you would use for a disguise.”

 

Ziva tilted her head in thought. “I see the difference McGee. Thank you. What is your costume then?”

 

McGee smirked. “I am going as a Rocketman with a jetpack and everything!” Looking over at Gibbs, “No Boss, not one of the real packs and no fuel. But after we had that case a couple of years ago, I haven’t stopped thinking about everything that I learned. Been working on this for awhile.”

 

Gibbs smirked at McGee. “You did love that case. Great idea McGee.”

 

McGee looked at Ziva. “How about you?”

 

Ziva smiled. “Abby helped me with mine. After watching movies with Tony, I wanted to be something out of one of them. She suggested that I be Jessica Rabbit from ‘Who Framed Roger Rabbit’. I watched that movie and found her to be fun and alluring. She will be my costume.”

 

McGee gulped as he imagined Ziva in such a dress. “Should work very nicely for you.” Both agents turned their heads towards Gibbs and McGee asked.

 

“How about you, Boss? I heard Balboa is coming as Captain America, Jimmy as Dr. Horrible and Ducky as Illya Kuryakin from ‘The Man from U.N.C.L.E.’”

 

Gibbs smiled at the others choices. “Abby is picking me up something to wear, some sort of movie hero. Seemed OK.”

 

Ziva smiled. “Who?”

 

Gibbs shook his head. “Don’t remember his name. Think it was a state, or something and he carried a whip.”

 

McGee’s eyes went wide at that remark. This was Abby they were talking about. A whip? What kind of movie was this? 

 

Gibbs looked at his watch deciding they could call it a day. They had put some long hours in the week before and they didn’t have anything pressing. 

 

“Clear you desks and get out of here.”

 

A duet of ‘Thanks’ was heard as they quickly took him up on that offer. Gibbs chuckled as the elevator doors closed behind the backs of his retreating agents. He cleared off his own desk and left wondering what Abby had found for his costume. She had stopped in the bullpen earlier to tell him she dropped it off at his house and she couldn’t wait to see him tonight.

 

He pulled in his driveway hoping that he hadn’t made a mistake in letting her do all the shopping. As he entered his home, he saw the packages on the couch and sighed. Steeling himself, he walked over to look inside and smiled. He could do this, the clothes were fairly normal. He chuckled when he saw the picture she had printed out showing what Indiana Jones looked like.

 

Changing his clothes, he decided to work in the basement a bit before the party. His gut was still churning but in a different way. It was in anticipation and he could no more give cause for that either.

 

Working the wood hoping to clear his mind, he felt suddenly lightheaded, out of sorts, and made his way to the couch to lay down where he promptly fell asleep. His mind was not at rest however, he was assailed with images; erotic, sexual, and heated, that filled his body with desire. In his sleep, he was moaning and writhing as the dream hands stroked, caressed, and explored his body.

 

He was begging for more wanting to give in to the need and desire that was coursing through his body but his dream lover shook their head. Desperate to feel more he tried to grasp at the shadowed person in his dream but was unable to reach them. Panting and desperate for release his hands searched for his throbbing cock intending to stroke it to completion, but a growl stopped him as he heard the word ‘Minera’ (mine) . 

 

He found that he obeyed without question and his hands went to his sides though he was thrusting urgently into the air, begging and pleading. ‘Presto’ (soon) was whispered in his ear. His body calmed and relaxed with the soothing sound and promise that the one word held. He fell into a restful sleep but not before he felt the feather light kiss on his lips.

 

Waking on the couch, he tried to remember getting there. His last memory was working on the boat but also was a feel of a kiss. Shaking his head, he got up and went to the kitchen. It must have been a dream. Making coffee and a quick sandwich to hold him until the party, he looked at the clock and noted the time, not realizing he had slept so long. Quickly eating and drinking two cups of coffee, he grabbed the bags from the coffee table and headed upstairs to shower.

 

Stripping and placing his clothes in the hamper, he started the water, stepped in, and allowed the water to cascade down his back. Placing his head under the spray, he grabbed the washcloth and the soap and began to run it over his body.

 

A wave of unexpected need and desire flowed through him, the feelings nearly bringing him to his knees. Panting as he struggled to catch his breath, he looked down at his erect cock, the head dripping with pre-cum, and red with need. Moving his hand to stroke it, he felt a presence in his head and the words ‘No…Minera’ (no…mine). “I’m going crazy” was the only thought that ran through his mind as he obeyed the words he sensed more than heard.

 

Finishing his shower, he felt a warm and loving embrace settle him and comfort him. He gave into the sensation and finally felt at peace for the first time in a long time that he could remember. Drying off he went to the bedroom, put on the clothes Abby purchased, and looked in the mirror. Not bad, this would do. Grabbing his gun, badge and the whip he readied himself to head out to the party.

 

Arriving at Abby’s he was greeted by everyone. 

 

“Boss, Indiana Jones. Very nice, it suits you.” McGee told him.

 

Ziva looked beautiful in the red floor length gown and her hair done in the style of her character. “McGee is right, this works for you. It was a very good idea that Abby had. Something that you can be comfortable in.”

 

Abby came bounding over. “Gibbs! You look so handsome! Not that you ever don’t look handsome. But this is different, it’s sexy and badass. You’re a hero with a whip! And the hat looks good on you, better than the NCIS caps. But I need to undo a couple of shirt buttons, not too many, but the shirt needs to be looser.” Abby went to undo a couple of buttons and stopped with a puzzled look on her face.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

“Gibbs shook his head. “ Hear what Abs?”

 

“A growl?” Gibbs just shook his head. Abby shook hers, went to reach for Gibbs shirt again, and stopped.

 

She looked at Gibbs and shook her head. “You do it. Just unbutton two and that will be more like it. I know when not to touch.”

 

Gibbs looked puzzled as she walked away and unbuttoned a couple of the buttons. Talking to Ducky and Jimmy while grabbing some food he stood back and watched the goings on, smiling. He looked for Tony but he still hadn’t arrived.

 

He suddenly felt the air around him change and his eyes fluttered closed of their own accord. He felt safe and protected as he waited though he didn’t know what he was waiting for until he heard the voice whisper in his ear.

 

“Open your eyes.” Immediately his blue eyes flew open and he was staring into the green eyes of Tony. Overwhelmed by the desire running through his veins like molten lava he tried to gain back some equilibrium. Looking at the man so close in front to him, he noticed the expensive suit; he was dressed to the nines. But there was something different about the man, power was emanating from him, surrounding him.

 

“What the hell kind of costume is that? You wear suits all the time DiNozzo.” His voice, lower and husky, yet still shook.

 

“True. I’m here as me tonight. I didn’t feel the need for a costume to claim what is mine.” Stepping closer into Gibbs’ space Tony leaned in and ran his tongue along the column of Gibbs exposed neck. Hearing a gasp, he ran it up the strong jaw line before capturing Gibbs’ lips in a savage kiss, his tongue licking the older man’s bottom lip before claiming his mouth. Gibbs pressed his body tighter into Tony’s wanting…no needing to be closer. At that moment, all the images that assailed him in his sleep earlier came rushing through him. The dream lover was Tony. He could feel the younger man’s cock hard in his pants and began to thrust his hips into it wanting his own cock to feel the heat and friction.

 

Gibbs realizing where they are, pulled back panting. “We can’t do this.”

 

Tony understanding the gist of what Gibbs was saying looked at the older man. “They can’t see us right now, unless I choose for them to.”

 

Gibbs confused and aroused, looked around. It was true, there were people nearly on top of them, but they didn’t notice them. “How?”

 

Tony winked, “A little something I picked up in Italy.” leaning back down to nibble the older man’s neck. Gibbs unable to stop the need to have Tony close tilted his neck in acceptance. “Fuck.” He mumbled as Tony nipped and licked his neck, making his way to his ear.

 

Tony whispered. “Tell me you don’t want this, us and I’ll stop, make you forget and move on.”

 

Gibbs unable to lie and not wanting to ignore the attraction and feelings any longer answered the younger man honestly. “Yes. God I want you. But more than a fling, Tony I can’t do that with you.”

 

Tony inhaled the man’s scent before answering. “No. If I take you, you will be mine forever. I can’t have you for less.”

 

Gibbs was slightly puzzled at the words but wanted to make his intentions clear. “No games Tony. You had better be serious.”

 

Tony turned Gibbs face so that he could see his eyes as he spoke. “I don’t play games.” Gibbs saw the green eyes alight with fire and couldn’t turn away. “I will claim you as mine own and there will be no others. “ Gibbs shivered at the intensity of the words. “Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tony utters the words. “Tu sie mio e io sono tuo per l’ eternita’ (you are mine and I am yours for eternity)”

 

Tony’s hand slid down the older man’s chest and wrapped around his cloth covered cock. He squeezed as he stroked it slowly enjoying the sounds that Gibbs was making. “Tony. Home, take me home.” Faster than he could blink Gibbs found that he was loaded in his car and headed home. Tony kept one hand on him as he drove; stroking him, keeping the fire flamed beyond belief.

 

Pulling in his driveway, he had a brief thought. “Abby, we didn’t say goodbye to her or anyone.” Tony grinned.

 

“But they believe that we did.” And the two men walked in the front door. As soon as the door clicked, Tony pushed the older man against it and attacked his neck with his mouth and tongue, his knee pressed between his legs, pushing against his cock and balls.

 

Gibbs heard the word ‘Minera’ as he felt something sharp at his neck. He was nearly brought to his knees as the most intense orgasm he had ever felt flowed through him, taking him by surprise. Overwhelmed and needing more he begged Tony.

 

“Touch me, take me please.” Tony licked his neck and gracefully dropped to his knees in front of the older man. With one hand ripping his pants from Gibbs’ body, he grabbed the man’s cum covered cock and began licking him clean, moaning as he did so.

 

Gibbs was panting, his heart beating erratically as he once again was filled with images of Tony and he in every position imaginable and he wanted them all. “Fuck that feels so good…don’t stop.” Placing his hands in Tony’s hair and gripping as the younger man’s tongue and mouth worked over his cock. 

 

“You taste so good.” Tony breathed as he engulfed Gibbs cock in his heated mouth. Gasping for air Gibbs felt his cock start to harden inside Tony’s mouth as the younger man sucked. He could feel the graze of teeth on the underside of his cock and groaned. He had never been so turned on or aroused in his life. 

 

Tony began to bob up and down on the older man’s dick and it became too much for Gibbs as his head banged back against the door. Feeling the familiar tingle start at the base of his spine he tugged on Tony’s hair to warn him, rendered speechless by the younger man’s ministrations. Again, he felt a sharp prick as another mind blowing orgasm wreaked havoc through his body and he poured his release down Tony’s throat.

 

Tony continued to suck and lick the older man’s cock until the tremors settled down. Standing up he latched on to Gibbs in a wet and dirty kiss and molded his body to his.

 

Gibbs only had one coherent thought in his head. He wanted Tony to take him, it didn’t matter that he had never done or desired a man before all he knew was that he needed Tony to take him, to be inside him.

 

Gibbs pulled back from the kiss. “Tony, take me please. I need to feel you inside me.”

 

Tony stopped. “We take that step Jethro, there is no turning back. Its forever. No game, no changing your mind. You will be mine for eternity. Are you sure?”

 

Gibbs looked up at Tony’s face, saw the fangs for the first time, and realized what this all meant. But from the first moment that he felt his dream lover, even before he knew it was Tony, he knew that he belonged with them. That sense of peace and contentment and all-consuming desire was what he wanted, always.

 

Looking into the glowing green eyes, he knew that he had feelings for this man for years, didn’t understand them so he pushed them aside. Now being given the chance for eternity with the man he loved there really was only one answer.

 

“I assume there is a story behind the new additions?”

 

“Yes. Do you want the story now or later?” Gibbs looked down at the very prominent bulge in Tony’s pants, placed his hand over the younger man’s hard cock, and squeezed causing Tony to growl.

 

“Story later, right now I want this.”

 

Tony snatched Jethro, rushed to the bedroom, and within seconds, had both men naked and leered down Jethro’s body.

 

“So sexy.” Jethro was unable to breathe as Tony’s hands touched every inch of him. He was so lost in the touches he never noticed when a lubed finger breached the tight muscle of his puckered hole as Tony expertly played his body. He was soon writing and begging for more.

 

Tony gladly gave in and suddenly three fingers were thrusting in and out of Jethro’s ass as the older man fucked himself on Tony’s fingers. Jethro was surprised at his desire and need to be taken instead of being in charge, begged, and pleaded with Tony.

 

“Now Tony. I want to feel your cock inside me, I need it…please.”

 

Tony asked one more time. “Are you sure Jethro? This is the last step. If I take you and fill you with my release, you’re mine. I claim you and then I shall turn you. IS that what you want?”

 

Understanding that Tony needed a true answer, that he was giving him a chance to back out, decides he needed to come clean. “I’m sure Tony. I’ve loved you for a long time. Denied it, hid it, and didn’t understand it. But I get it now. I’m yours as much as you’re mine. So claim me, mark me, fuck me, and turn me. Whatever you need to do, because I want all of that with you.”

 

Tony gasped at the words and then smiled; his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. “I love you Jet. Siamo come e’ stato sempre fatto per sesser- l’ associazone insieme per I’ eternita’ (we are as it was always meant to be- bound together through eternity).”, and sank his fangs into Jethro’s neck at the same time his cock slid in his ass.

 

Unmistakable love filled Gibbs as Tony thrust in and out of his ass. Wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist to pull him deeper inside, he wanted to feel every inch of Tony, nearly losing consciousness as Tony hit his prostate. It was beyond imagination. Tony sensed he found Jethro’s sweet spot when he heard the man cry out and continued to thrust as his fangs worked the man’s neck. 

 

Suddenly he could hear Tony’s thoughts in his head. “Minera (mine) …Te Amo (I love you)... Ho siempre amato (I have always loved you)… bisagno di te (need you)… aspettato cosi a lungo (waited so long)…per sempre (forever.).” Jethro came as the thoughts played in his head and screamed Tony’s name. As soon as Jethro released, Tony followed filling the older man with his essence. With the last thrust of his cock and one last suck at Jethro’s neck, he removed his fangs and screamed Jethro’s name.

 

Collapsing against each in sheer ecstasy, they held each other tightly.

 

“Mine.” Tony whispered.

 

“Yours.” Jethro replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many hugs to my most amazing Beta- Amy!! She is the best!

Tony held Jethro tightly, reveling in the fact that the man loved him; they loved each other. And now were bound together for eternity. Overall having just come back from having his world turned upside down, that was a definite perk.

 

He was waiting patiently for the older man to realize he wasn’t tired or sleepy.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m not tired. Is this part of the change?”

 

Tony grinned. “Yep. You won’t get tired, need sleep or food, or get sick. You’ll be damn hard to kill and injuries will heal a great deal faster. We do need blood, but not to the point of needing it daily and not like in the movies. Bagged blood will work just fine.”

 

“There is no issue with the sun, though it does do damage if we are out in it extensively, you would just need more blood. The whole reflection thing is a myth as well; I was pretty bummed after I found out so much was not true. I mean, come on Jet, they had to get something right.”

 

Jethro smiled at the name that rolled of Tony’s lips.

 

“I’m sure you must have some questions.”

 

“I do, but that’s not what I want at this minute.”

 

Tony kissed the other man’s neck as he asked, “What do you want at this minute?”

 

Jethro reaching his hand behind his back grabbed Tony’s cock. “I want this again.”

 

Tony groaned as Jethro stroked up and down his shaft.

 

“So, the name Sex Machine was a misnomer as well.”

 

“Oh hell no it wasn’t.” Tony flipped Jethro over and began to torment him with his lips. Nipping at his neck and grazing his nipples with his fangs.

 

“God yes.” Jethro growled.

 

“Like that?” Tony asked as he grazed them again.

 

Jethro unable to speak nodded as his hips began to writhe against Tony bringing their erections together. Tony started to grind against Jethro’s cock, their pre-cum coating their shafts as he placed his hand between them and squeezed their cocks together. 

 

“Fuck!” Jethro gasped.

 

Growling Tony lowered his fangs, grazing them down the other man’s chest. Removing his hand from around their joined cocks, he slid down Jethro’s body.

 

“I believe I need another taste.”

 

“Fuck yes.” Jethro groaned.

 

Tony took Jethro’s cock between his fangs and slid it in and out sending tremors throughout both of their bodies. Using his tongue to swirl around the head of the older man’s cock, he pressed his tongue into the slit. Jethro was panting and begging as he reached down to hold Tony’s head on his cock.

 

Tony sensing the older man was close squeezed the base of his cock.

 

Jethro groaned. “Please.”

 

“Not yet, Mi Amor.”

 

Placing a pillow underneath Jethro’s hips raising him up, Tony without warning plunged his tongue inside the older man’s puckered hole causing him to rise off the bed and pillow.

 

“Fuck…oh…God.”

 

Tony thrust into the man repeatedly until Jethro was shaking with need, begging and muttering incoherently. Removing his tongue from the other man, he licked the sensitive area underneath the ball sac before taking one of the proffered balls into his mouth and sucked. He lubed his fingers and again plunged into Jethro’s needy hole.

 

In one swift move, he swallowed Jethro’s cock whole. Jethro gasped as his senses went into overdrive and began fucking Tony’s fingers. The younger man curved them slightly grazing the prostate as he sank his fangs into the base of Jethro’s cock.

 

Jethro screamed out. ”Fuck yes, more, Tony more.” as his release filled Tony’s mouth. 

 

Tony swallowed continuing to suck the older man’s cock as he rode out his orgasm. Removing his fingers as he finally released his cock, he climbed up his body and kissed the man with a savage need, his tongue taking no prisoners as it claimed Jethro’s mouth.

 

Sucking on the man’s bottom lip and nipping, he pulled back and in one thrust sheathed his cock in the older man’s ass as his fangs sank into his neck. Tony pistoned in and out of the other man’s ass with deep need.

 

Jethro overwhelmed by the amount of desire coursing through his own body begged.

 

“More Tony…please...harder...”

 

Tony removed his fangs from one side of the older man’s neck and sank them in the other.

 

“Yes” Jethro growled as his second release flowed through his body.

 

Tony wanting to mark Jethro in the one place where he could feel it all lifted his head and blue eyes locked onto green.

 

“I love you Jet, you’re mine forever.” Sinking his fangs into Jethro’s heart and letting the orgasm flow through his body into the man underneath him.

 

This was a joining of heart, body, and soul and everything that Tony felt was felt by Jethro and all that Jethro had held in was felt by Tony. The deep seated love, desire, passion, and need flowed like molten lava between them, burning the fingerprints of lovers before into ash, leaving only the mark of each other.

 

As they both worked their way out of the haze, they snuggled down together.

 

“Tell me the story Tony.”

 

“This is all from my father’s side of the family. I barely remember my great Uncle Ambrogio. I do know the last time I saw him was just before my father disowned me. Now I have a clear idea why.”

 

Pulling Jethro tighter against him as he continued, “For lack of a better words ‘Chosen Ones’ are born into our family, the ones that rule the darkness and keep order amongst the clans. Uncle Ambrogio has been waiting for the next Chosen One so that he could ‘retire’.”

 

“He’s not dead Jethro, merely removed from power. Only a Chosen One can rule and he has been doing it for three hundred and fifty-one years. The next one in power must reach forty years in age and start to come into their powers.

 

“Apparently the hinky eye glowing thing is part of it. The bulk of the powers come from the transference from the current Chosen One.”

 

Jethro nodded. “Makes sense. You’re powers come to you when you are ready to handle them, even if it’s a surprise. How are you chosen?”

 

“That’s a bunch of stuff I don’t fully understand. But it’s not from birth, the long and short of it is that the power searches for a person that won’t be corrupted by it; that has an innate sense of fairness and clear definition of right and wrong.”

 

“We’re vampires, true, but not like the folklore or the movies. Kinda disappointing on a couple of levels Jet. I mean I would have liked a couple of things to be right.”

 

“Go figure Tony. The movies got it wrong.”

 

“Still-“

 

“OK. Face it, you’re a vampire that can see himself, eat garlic, doesn’t need buckets of blood, but still has massive powers. Get over it.” Giving Tony a head slap before continuing. “You were born into it, but how many others are there? Given that you’ve changed me, is that how some are made?”

 

Tony nodded. “You just can’t go around changing people into vampires.” Smirking at Jethro, “You think you have rules? You are allowed to change a mate, if they aren’t a vamp already. But you need to be certain. This is a mate for eternity; no do-over’s.”

 

“So where does your Uncle go now?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Anywhere he wants. He is free to just be and roam.”

 

“Do you have to live at the estate Abs told me about?”

 

Tony flashed that DiNozzo smile. “No. We don’t have to live there, go there-yes, visit there-yes, but not live there until we’re ready. We will be side by side always Jet. Not going anywhere without you.”

 

Running his fingers through the soft hair on Tony’s chest, he pondered. “I could hear your thoughts when we were joined.”

 

Tony nodded. “We already had a strong connection before all of this and once we joined you became a part of me. You’ll always hear my thoughts they will just be stronger when we’re joined.”

 

Jethro smirked. “Good! I kinda liked that.” Then sighing as he continued, “So let me guess, your dad was pissed when your Uncle came to visit and told them about you?”

 

“Pretty much. It wasn’t even like it was positive, but all the signs led up to it. Natural agility, green eyes, charming and easy going. Sr. was in a lot of trouble for sending me away and some other stuff. One of the reasons he seems to never really succeed, Uncle Ambrogio always thwarts it.”

 

“When I was in Italy and Sr. found out he was pissed. He wants the power for all the wrong reasons and still doesn’t grasp the fact that you don’t ‘get’ the power, it chooses. Now that I am bonded with the full wealth of powers, he has less control over me than he ever did. He has been given limitations on his accessibility to me, the council doesn’t trust him.”

 

“You all right with that?”

 

Tony shrugged. “I have to agree with them. He’s never really been a father or given the slightest inclination that I was important. Tossed me out when I was twelve when he realized I was going to be what he coveted. You won’t ever see them, but you and I have guards.”

 

“How did they know about me?”

 

“During the transference all my desires come to light. I only had one really strong one and that was you. They knew that I was going to see it was a possibility and prepared accordingly. They won’t interfere with work and no one will see them, but we are protected. “

 

“Is it just your father or are their other reasons that require the added protection?”

 

“Mostly just for my dad.” Tony sighed. “The average smart vamps won’t mess with me, it doesn’t get them the power, and it serves no purpose. Clans have been living for the most part without significant trouble for centuries. But as with any leader, there is risk of the few who believe they are better and unfortunately my dad falls into that category.”

 

“Can I drink coffee?”

 

Tony laughed. “Yes. We can eat food and drink, we don’t need it, and it is processed a bit differently, but yes.”

 

“What about the team?”

 

“Gonna need to tell Ducky and Abby and the council will have to be there when we do. It’s a huge deal and yes, we are a big secret. But in almost every clan or family, there are people in the know. Ducky needs to from the medical aspect, we aren’t gonna need the same kind of doctor’s care; and Abby, because she will be able to hide things if it ever comes up. And really Jet, do you seriously think we could keep this from her?”

 

Chuckling, “No. She would get her hinky radar flashing and knowing Abs, figure it out. Ducky needs to get us blood?”

 

“Only if there is an emergency. We have blood banks for that and they are vamp owned. We always give to hospitals and rescue efforts, we share, but primarily they are there for us.”

 

“Sounds like its run like the Marines, with Military precision.”

 

“Pretty close to it, why we are still around and fully integrated into society. You can’t tell a difference.”

 

“I can.”

 

Tony looked at the man in his arms. “Really?”

 

“Oh yea.” With a feral smile, he slid a hand down to Tony’s cock and began to stroke it as a hiss escaped Tony’s mouth. “Never tired, never sleep and that leaves plenty of time for sex.”

 

Groaning Tony managed to speak. “True.”

 

Jethro took his other hand, began to roam over the younger man’s chest, his nails raking over the pebbled nubs, and smiled as another hiss escaped Tony’s lips as he arched into his touch. Pulling Tony firmly against his body, he continued to stroke the other man’s throbbing cock and play with his chest. Tony tried to thrust into Jethro’s hand, his body aching for his touch. Ignoring the younger man’s silent plea, Jethro continued stroking and teasing the younger man.

 

Tony moaned at the injustice and felt Jethro begin to slide down his body.

 

Tony begged. “Please Jet. I need more.”

 

Tony felt his cock suddenly engulfed in hot, wet heat and could barely prevent himself from cumming right then.

 

Placing his hands on Jethro’s head, he wanted to convey his need. As he looked down and watched his cock disappear in the older man’s mouth, he felt Jethro’s tongue running along his glands. The sight was too erotic for Tony to watch, knowing if he continued it would be all over before it had really begun. It might be torture, but it was exquisite torture and Tony loved it.

 

Tony wasn’t going to be able to hold out long, it just felt too damn good. Jethro picked up the pace and began sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing out on every pass. He moved a hand down between the younger man’s legs and began to tease the puckered hole.

 

Jethro ran his fingers around the muscles at the entrance causing Tony to moan at the dual sensations. Tony began to thrust his hips and fuck the mouth wrapped around his dick mouth, as one finger teased his ass. Tony was thrusting into both, wanting to feel it all.

 

The younger man felt the tingle in the spine and his balls tighten as his body begged for release. Suddenly Jethro’s fingers entered his ass and he thrust back crying out as he shot streams of cum down the older man’s throat. 

 

Jethro released his flaccid dick from his mouth and stalked up the younger man’s body claiming his mouth. Tasting himself on the older man’s tongue, Tony moaned at the eroticism. 

 

“Jesus Jethro.” Tony panted.

 

Smiling at the younger man, “I wanted to taste you.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Oh I intend on that, after all we have all the time in the world.”

 

“That we do Mi Amor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta is awesome! I love her and give her many thanks, kudos and hugs!!

Tony looked over at Jethro. “We need to call the Council and meet with Ducky and Abby.”

 

“How long will it take for them to get here?”

 

“They are here in a hotel across town waiting. They knew we couldn’t put off telling Ducky at the very least, only because of medical reasons.”

 

“What about Ziva and McGee?”

 

“I think we need to give Abby and Ducky time to adjust and have things in place before we bring those two in. Maybe give us time to feel them out, start with our relationship. Are you going to be ok with this Jethro?” Tony turned to run his fingers through the soft silver strands. “I won’t hide us and our relationship. We may have to hide bits of ourselves from everyone, but not us.”

 

Jethro nodded. “I know, and I agree. It’s not going to be easy for me Tony. I have always been private. The whole sharing and opening up will be a struggle so be patient with me. I want to tell the team though. I never want you to think because of my silence that I am ashamed of you or us.”

 

Tony lips gravitated towards Jethro’s as if drawn by a magnet. Starting gently with a whisper touch he joined their lips together ghosting over them, his breath warming them before moving on, making him wonder if it had all been an illusion. 

 

Wanting more, he pulled the older man to him as his lips left the same whisper trail down Jethro’s neck and over his chest until he reached a pebbled nub. Running his tongue around the nub, he blew on it, causing Jethro to hiss at the sensation.

 

Letting his lips travel down the man’s chest he watched as goose bumps appeared with each caress. Reaching the soft hairs above the other man’s cock, he extended his fangs and gently grazed the shaft as he followed it to the leaking head flicking his tongue out and collecting the juice that was flowing and pressed into the slit eliciting a groan from Jethro.

 

Rubbing the head of the older man’s cock between his fangs, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked before allowing his mouth to slowly slide down the shaft inch by torturous inch, until once again his nose was buried in the soft silver curls.

 

Tony intent upon torturing his mate began slowly travelling up his shaft, hollowing his cheeks to provide greater suction and ensuring that the throbbing cock was held tightly between his fangs. Reaching the head, he swirled his tongue around it, tracing the ridge and then once again pressed into the slit.

 

Jethro was panting, struggling to breathe as the sensations that Tony caused flowed through his body. Every touch of his tongue coupled with the feeling of being between the younger man’s fangs was pure torture. He didn’t know whether to beg for more and plead for the feeling to never stop or beg for mercy, not being able to take any more.

 

His body was flooded with need and desire unlike any he had ever experienced. The feelings of love that flowed between the two men burned hotter than any fire and were all encompassing. Jethro struggled to hang on as Tony’s long fingers stroked the area beneath his balls leading to his ass.

 

Unable to hold out any longer, Jethro felt his release drawing near and began begging as Tony swallowed him whole, his fangs piercing the base of Jethro’s cock as the older man shot his release down his throat.

 

Jethro continued to tremble as the orgasm flowed through every inch of his body. Tony slowly removed his mouth from the now flaccid cock. The younger man climbed up the older man’s body and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close.

 

“What was that?” Jethro panted.

 

“That was completion in its truest form. Body, heart, and soul. We have given each other everything and with that and our ‘change’, it only intensifies. We are truly one Jethro now and forever.” Kissing the older man’s neck and smiling, “My Uncle warned me of the intensity when he read my desire for you. I just couldn’t understand it until I felt it.”

 

“You felt the same thing? How come I didn’t see it? Hell Tony, I nearly fell apart just now and I didn’t see that in you.”

 

“Hard to explain Jet. Mine was more internal; yes, I felt it just as intensely, it was just different. Remember the first time we made love and were joined and you heard my thoughts and felt the intensity of emotions?”

 

Jethro nodded. “It was very intense and different…I don’t know quite how to describe it…”

 

“Those were my feelings, desires, and emotions being sent to you through our joining, it was my entirety. I fell apart, just in a different way.”

 

“Question. At Abby’s party you said they didn’t see us, and they didn’t and that they thought we said goodbye, how?”

 

Tony chuckled. “I can’t use my eyes to hypnotize people like in the movies, but I can implant a thought and illusion. I sent them the illusion that we were a wall, so they stood near us, but didn’t see. And I sent thoughts to everyone that we would have said goodbye so they thought that we did.”

 

“Ok. Also another reason the power chooses, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh yea. Imagine that in someone who only wanted to serve themselves. I will use it to protect us or someone else, but not gonna go into a bank and send everyone the idea that they need to hand over their money.” Kissing the older man’s shoulder before asking, “I have a question for you, how come you weren’t freaked out about everything? Not just the whole Vampire thing?”

 

“It did kinda freak me out. But I just figure that I have always trusted you implicitly, since Baltimore. Over the years, our relationship grew and solidified. The fangs and whole power thing was quite a shock and had it been anyone but you I may have reacted before thinking. But it was you. That made all the difference. I love you.”

 

Jethro turned to face Tony. “When you said the words -“Tell me you don’t want this, us and I’ll stop, make you forget and move on.” - That was it. Regardless of what weirdness I was feeling or even my own insecurities about relationships I was not going to let you go. And later when the fangs did come out and you showed yourself it simply didn’t matter.”

 

Tony smile lit up the room. “I love you. But now I’m going to call Abby and Ducky and see if they can come over for dinner, if so, then I’ll call the council.” Tony placed a kiss gently on Jethro’s lips as he sat up to grab the phone and dialed Abby first.

 

“Abby-“

 

“Yes I had a good ti-“

 

“Indy was a perfe-“

 

“You made a delightful Ca-“ 

 

“Ducky looked exactly like Illy-“

 

“Yes. I have more pict-“

 

“Lots of stories to tell –“

 

“Deep breath Abs.”

 

“Are you free tonight?”

 

“If Ducky is free I would like to two of you to come to dinner.”

 

“Not Tim and Ziva, there are some things that I need to talk to you and Ducky about. And no worrying, I promise it’s nothing bad. A few things that happened in Italy.”

 

“Pinky swear Abs.”

 

“If all is good with Ducky, I’ll call you right back.”

 

“Yes. Gibbs will be here.”

 

“It’s ok; I am used to your excitement! No worries!”

 

“Call you right back.”

 

“Love you too Abs.” Hanging up the phone, he smiled and shook his head.

 

“See you were finally able to get a word in.” Jethro chuckled.

 

“Finally!” Dialing ducky’s number and giving Jethro another kiss.

 

“Ducky.”

 

“I am quite well, thank you. And you?”

 

“I had a lovely trip despite the circumstances.”

 

“Gibbs missed me?”

 

“I do have pictures and stories, maybe a couple which could rival your own.” Tony laughed.

 

“I was wondering if you were free for dinner this evening.”

 

“I have asked Abby and Gibbs to be here. There are a few things that transpired in Italy that I really need to discuss with all of you.”

 

“No, Ducky, I am not moving to Italy.”

 

“Health is good as well, better than ever actually. It’s nothing ominous, just some things that I will need your help with in the future.”

 

“Not Ziva and McGee at this time.”

 

“Good. I look forward to seeing you tonight. 7 o’clock.”

 

“Bye, Ducky.”

 

“Ok, we are good to go for tonight. Let me give Abs and the Council a heads up and we can figure out what to do about dinner.”

 

“Abs.”

 

“Yep, tonight 7 o’clock. Sound good? See you then.”

 

“Your hinky feeling is happy?”

 

“See, nothing to worry about. I pinky swore Abs. Everything is fine.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“One more call. And Abs has a happy hinky feeling.” Jethro smirked at Tony’s expression.

 

“Dimitri.”

 

“Yes, Jethro is quite well and taking it all in stride.”

 

“I know! I owe Uncle Ambrogio a hundred bucks. How was I supposed to know?”

 

“Never again.”

 

“Ducky and Abby will be attending as well.”

 

“I expect both to have questions out of general curiosity as well from the scientific aspect.”

 

“She will squeal, jump up and down, and talk about how hinky it all is.”

 

“True, a lot like Gabby.”

 

“I invited them for dinner and asked them be here at 7, though I imagine Abs will be here closer to 6:30.”

 

“Yep. See you later tonight then.”

 

“All done. Now we wait, and I worry.”

 

“What part are you worried about; fangs or me?”

 

“Fangs. Abby will undoubtedly be excited at the fact we are together and will probably ask if she can watch.” Tony laughed at the shocked look on Jethro’s face. “What?”

 

“Nothing, just letting that part sink in and at the same time realizing that you are probably right. She’d would.”

 

“Ducky, he might have a story for us and more than likely say he always suspected as much.”

 

This time Jethro chuckled. “Yep.”

 

“As for the fangs; shock, wonder, scientific questions and hopefully no fear or revulsion.” Tony sighed.

 

“Really don’t think revulsion is in either one of their vocabulary.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony had fussed over dinner, trying to make everything perfect while worrying the whole time. Jethro came up behind him wrapping him in his arms. “It’s going to be fine. Stop worrying.”

 

“Trying to.” Tony looked down at his watch and smiled. “Yep. 6:30 and here comes Abby.” Pulling apart after a quick kiss just before the door opened and a very excited Abby bounded in.

 

Running right to Tony and giving him a hug, “Tony! I missed you! I didn’t really see you at the party or spend any time with you. “

 

Tony hugged her back tightly. “I missed you too Abs. You get to see me now.”

 

Pulling back, she looked at him through narrowed green eyes. “Yea, but you made it sound all suspicious and Ziva and McGee aren’t here. You don’t want to share whatever it is with them right now and it scares me. Not that you wouldn’t share, I mean everybody has people they tell stuff to the first time. But the fact that it’s right after you come home.” She looked over at a smiling Jethro.

 

“Bossman!” And her eyes darted back and forth between the two men trying to put the pieces together. “You’re here earlier than me, and you look…I don’t know…like all happy and stuff. Not that you aren’t happy, but this is different and it’s not just because Tony is back. I mean you left the party with him.”

 

She started pacing back and forth twirling her pony tails as she continued talking. “SO…you leave the party together and you’re here early looking happy. And Tony though he is always happy has something different about him. And his eyes, well they are still doing that hinky glow and –“ She stopped dead in her tracks and covered her mouth as she squealed.

 

“Oh my God! You two had sex! Seriously hot factor! Way off the charts! Was it a friends one off need each other thing or is this more? And hey- has this been going on for a long time?” Her eyes narrow at the two men. “Seriously one of you could have told me. “ Then she smiled with an evil gleam in her eyes. “Can I watch?”

 

Tony smiled at Jethro. “See? I told you!”

 

Jethro narrowed his eyes looking at Abby. “There will be no watching! Period! And what the hell is a ‘one off’? This is serious, it just started, and we are telling you now.”

 

Abby tilted her head sideways. “This is all good, but I don’t think Ziva or McGee would have a problem with this.”

 

Tony chuckled. “There’s a bit more to tell you Abs. But Ducky needs to be here for that as well as a few members of my family.”

 

Abby bouncing on the balls of her feet pleadingly looked at the two men. “Can I have a hint?”

 

“NO!”

 

Abby laughed and hugged both men. “Seriously though, I am really happy for the both of you! This is so cool!”

 

Hearing the footsteps Tony headed to the door to open it before Ducky even had a chance to reach it. “Ducky! Come in.”

 

“My dear boy it is good to see you home. I trust everything was as it should be in Italy and you experienced no trouble?

 

Taking Ducky’s coat, he answered, “It was good. The family was quite nice and welcoming.”

 

Ducky patted Tony on the cheek. “Well that is no surprise Anthony; after all you are quite the charmer.”

 

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Everybody sit down. Can I get you anything to drink?” Winking at Abby, “For you oh Mistress of the Dark, I have Caf-Pow.”

 

“If it’s not too much trouble a cup of tea would be lovely. The weather is quite brisk tonight and I daresay brought a chill to my bones.”

 

“Water is already on.” Tony stepped into the kitchen to grab the proffered drinks.

 

“So Jethro, do you have a clue as to the meaning of this? Not that it isn’t lovely to be a guest in Anthony’s home and I daresay it has been far too long since I have had one of his fabulously cooked dinners; but I do find the timing a bit troubling him having just returned from a funeral where he was an important part.”

 

“No need to be concerned Duck. Tony’s not leaving. It’s something that we need to share with you and the rest is his story to tell.”

 

“We. Well that is quite telling in itself. I take it that the two of you finally succumbed to the bond that you have shared since Baltimore?”

 

Tony walked into the living room at that moment and grinned as he looked at Jethro. “Have we succumbed Jet?”

 

Ducky chuckled as he watches the play between the two men and the huge smile that lit up Jethro’s face. 

 

“That we did Tone. “ Walking up to the younger man and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, he smiled at the shocked look on Tony’s face at the unexpected gesture in front of their guests, “Not going to hide it. There is a time and place for PDA and in our home is one of them.”

 

Tony’s smile lit up the room as he passed the drinks around. Hearing a knock on the door, Tony’s demeanor changed to nervous and Ducky and Abby watched puzzled as Jethro patted his back before the younger man went to open the door.

 

Tony greeted and hugged each of the four new guests as they entered his home. Jethro walked towards them unsure of what he should do and waited for an introduction.

 

“Come into the living room and we’ll make all sorts of introductions.” Tony looked at Jethro and smiled. “See…they all know you Jet, you just have to get to know them.” He took the older man’s hand and led the group to the living room. “Sit down every one.”

 

Tony turned to Abby and Ducky. “This motley crew is from Italy. They are here to help me explain some things to you. I don’t mean to be so secretive as I introduce you or so dramatic, but it is imperative that you hear the whole story before you ask questions.” He smiled at his two confused friends. “I know you’ll have questions and”, gesturing at the four new arrivals, “they know you’ll have them. They will be answered, I promise.” Turning to his family from Italy, “These are my cousins of a sort from Italy. The lovely lady is Juliette Sardano, the tall dark and handsome one with the goatee is Dimitri Fontana, and the huge brute with a killer smile, though he only uses the power for good, is Santiago Vienchetta. Last but not least is Marchelo Lewis.”

 

Continuing, “The lovely Mistress of the Dark is our forensic scientist Abby Scuito, the very distinguished Scotsman is our Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard and last but in no ways least is my mate, Jethro”.

 

“Anybody need anything before I share the news? Dinner will be ready in an hour so we are good to go.” Walking over to Jethro, he looked over at Abby and Ducky. “There is a reason that I invited you over to dinner, a reason it was only the two of you and a reason why my cousins are here, and though we had planned on telling you about Jethro and I, that is not the reason.”

 

“Abby, my hinky glowing eyes are not random there is a source behind that. I am not the same Anthony DiNozzo that left for Italy two weeks ago. Essentially I am but there is just a bit more to me now.” He looked at Jethro. “Would it be easier to show them or tell them?”

 

“Show them. It stops the disbelief.” Tony glanced at the four Italians who were nodding in agreement. Standing tall, he looked back at a very nervous and worried Abby and Ducky. 

 

“I promise you everything is ok.” Rolling his neck he then looked at them intently as he slowly extended his fangs. 

 

“I’m a vampire.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful Beta- Amy..without whom this would be a mess!

The room filled with tension as six pairs of eyes were trained on Abby and Ducky awaiting their reaction. Abby’s brain furiously worked to put pieces together and make sense of it all. Ducky as a doctor was trying to understand how, why and if it was at all possible. The two of them were brought out of their reveries when they clearly saw the worried, terrified, and unsure look that flooded their friend’s eyes.

 

Abby reacted first and bounded into his arms hugging him tightly. “Oh my God, Tony! I mean seriously! This is so cool! I have so many questions; I don’t know where to start.” She refused to let go of him until she felt the tension start to release from his body. “You know I love you and this doesn’t change that. There isn’t anything you could do that would change that.” She pulled back to meet his eyes making sure that he clearly received her message.

 

Ducky looked at the young man and smiled. “My dear Anthony, I dare say that only you could go to Italy and instead of bringing back trinkets manage to come back far different then when you left.” Standing he walked over and hugged him. “I dare say there is a marvelous story behind this and I do hope that you share it with us. But I am certain that the reason for your cousins to attend this meeting has a far deeper meaning.”

 

The atmosphere of the room quickly changed as soon as their acceptance was clear allowing Jethro to exhale a breath that he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

 

Tony looked at everyone. “I don’t even know where to begin. There is so much to tell and share. But your acceptance means more to me than you could possibly know.”

 

Juliette spoke up. “Dr. Mallard-“

 

“Ducky, please. If you are an accepted part of Anthony’s family, then you’re a part of mine and my friends and family call me Ducky.” The wording that Ducky used was not lost on anyone in the room. Juliette smiled as she continued.

 

“Ducky, as you can imagine there needs to be a nearby network in place that Tonio is able to trust. He has us and there will be a contingent remaining with him at all times but it does not hold the same value as trusted friends. The two of you also have unique talents that give us great comfort in regards to his care.”

 

“Ducky, you as a physician will be able to treat any wounds that the two of them receive in the field-“

 

“Two of them? Bossman?” Abby looked over at the two men.

 

Juliette grinned. “Didn’t tell them everything I see Tonio.”

 

A light coloring came over him as he looked at Jethro. “Seems we forgot to mention that part.”

 

“Didn’t have much time, guess they know now.” He sheepishly looked over at Ducky at Abby. The two were looking at them with amused smirks in their faces.

 

Dimitri looked at around the room before speaking. “I believe that Tonio should share how he came to be with the others. There are so many factors that they will need to understand. Among them, the power he holds and knowing there will be questions regardless, the beginning seems to be the best place to start.”

 

Santiago nodded. “As unusual as it is to agree with anything that spouts out of Dimitri’s mouth, I have to agree. They need to whole picture to grasp the importance of their place in the hierarchy of those he trusts and not just the responsibilities. And I am sure that even Jethro would enjoy the full story.” He smirked at Tony. “I doubt, Tonio, knowing you as I do, you have allowed much time for talking.”

 

Jethro glared at Santiago as Abby snickered.

 

Grinning broadly, Tony chuckled. “True Sans. Ok…where do I start?”

 

**Flashback**

A car was waiting to pick up Tony from the Padova Airport and take him to Uncle Ambrogio’s home in Abano Terme. Tony was still trying to figure out how he was named in the will for a man he remembered meeting twice.

 

His eyes went wide as they pulled up to the estate.

 

“Holy shit!” He mumbled under his breath. The place was huge! The driver noticed his expression and chuckled.

 

“This is the Villa Palladiana Rigoni Savioli; it was commissioned by Nicholas Malipiero in 1557. It is something else; I believe there are over a hundred rooms and a ballroom among many other things. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

 

“Thank you.” Grabbing his bag, he headed to the door only to be met by Juliette.

 

“Tonio! What’s it been 12 years?” She ran to hug him.

 

Smiling as he twirled her in his arms, he laughed. Something like that. “How are you?”

 

Not meeting his eyes. “Fine. Really.”

 

“Then why can’t you look at me?”

 

Looking up to meet his eyes, “I’m fine, honestly.”

 

Tony felt that she was holding something back, but since she didn’t appear to be too worse for wear, he let it slide. 

 

“So Tonio, anything new with you?”

 

“I’m at NCIS now Jules, been there for ten years.”

 

“Wow! There was a time I didn’t think you would ever stay in one place for long. What has your attention so fully there?”

 

Tony shrugged. “I love the people I work with and the job.”

 

Sensing there was something more to his story she pushed. “Is there someone special?”

 

A pair of blue eyes and silver hair flashed in front of him. “No.”

 

She no more believed him then he believed her but let it slide for now, she already knew he was in for some huge shocks come tomorrow.

 

Taking his arm, she led him inside. “Come on! Sans and Dimitri are here as well and they have been dying for you to arrive.”

 

“Can I ask you something Jules?”

 

“Anything, Tonio.” 

 

“Why am I the executor of Uncle Ambrogio’s will? Why is no one contesting? Why am I even mentioned in it, let alone the sole beneficiary?”

 

Juliette chuckled. “That is more than one question.” She looked up to meet his eyes. “Can you just trust me Tonio, and know that soon it will all be explained? There is nothing to fear, but there is a lot at stake and I am not the one to tell you. But I will be there for you and help you as will Sans, Dimitri and Marcel. OK?”

 

Looking into her eyes for any sign of deception, Tony slowly nodded. “I will try. You know how I am Jules. Curious, inquisitive and I need to know everything.”

 

“Some call that nosey, Tonio.”

 

He snorted. “They would be wrong.”

 

“You won’t have to wait long for answers of that I can assure you, they all know you too well.”

 

“Fine.” They entered the house and Tony was stunned at the beautiful frescos on the wall and the vastness of the space. “This is amazing.”

 

Juliette smiled. “That it is. Come on, let’s drop your bag off and I will show you around.” Leading him upstairs to one of the suites, “This is where you will stay for now.”

 

“For now? It’s a great room.” He looked around. “Why would I need to change it?”

 

“Answers later.” She pulled his hand to follow her as he dropped his bag. 

 

“Hang on, let me hang up my suits-“

 

“No need. Daniella was informed that you had arrived and she will see that your suits and belongings are taken care of.” Narrowing her eyes at him, “Don’t panic, this is Italy, she is well versed in the care of designer wear.”

 

Holding his freehand up in surrender, he agreed. “Ok…ok…I get it. Commence with the tour.”

 

She took him on a tour of the house and its many rooms and frescos, the ballroom and the immense kitchen, then outside to look at the grounds. It was truly breathtaking and quite daunting. He suddenly had a thought.

 

“Is my father here?”

 

“No. He is not allowed to be here at this important time. He has been informed and is being watched.”

 

“Doesn’t that seem a little extreme? It’s a funeral, what could he do?”

 

“More than you think and nothing at all at the same time. You must forgive my riddles and again trust me. I shall tell you that the wheels that have been set in motion cannot and should not be undone, he knows this to be true, but he is still is being difficult. You know how he is.”

 

“Tell me about it. And I take it these things that have been set in motion concern me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“OK. You’re asking a lot of faith and trust here Jules.”

 

“I know Tonio, but it is how these things transpire and there is little we can do about them. There will be much to learn over the course of your stay here and some I believe will then help you make sense of things in your life. But the best is yet to come and it has chosen wisely, of that I am certain.”

 

Looking over at her with a puzzled expression Tony resigned himself to the fact that all would be revealed when the time was right. It didn’t make it easier to wait, just easier to accept.

 

“Tonio! Jules told me you had arrived.” 

 

Tony turned and smiled broadly at the hulking man running towards him. “Sans! See you haven’t stopped growing yet”, hugging the large man before him.

 

“And I see that you haven’t lost your smart ass mouth have you?”

 

“Nope!” Tony grinned unrepentantly.

 

Not too far behind the large man was another with startling blue eyes. Tony was lost for a moment in the blue wishing they belonged to someone else.

 

“Dimitri! Good to see you!” Pulling him in for a hug, “It’s been too long. Shouldn’t have let so much time pass. I’m sorry. You three and Marcelo are the only true blood family I have, or rather that I claim. I have friends in DC that are far more family then friends…but you four helped me survive.”

 

Dimitri shrugged. “Not all your fault Tonio. Time has a way of slipping past faster than we realize and sometimes life gets in the way. Trust me when I say we won’t be letting that happen again.”

 

Again, Tony felt that there was so much hidden meaning behind all their words; that they were privy to the secret that he was unable to know yet. But he trusted these four people, and he didn’t trust just anyone. That trust was what he was relying on heavily as he felt something in the air.

 

“Where is Marcel anyway?” Tony inquired.

 

“He had some last minute details to take care of and he will see you tomorrow. He’s looking forward to it. And told me to tell you to behave and be patient.” Santiago looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

 

“OK... I get it I do and I am trying my best not to ask questions and to be exactly that…patient. But you all know that my curiosity as a child didn’t go away. That is what makes me a damn good investigator. So just know that I am trying.”

 

Dimitri laughed. “Oh Tonio, you are indeed the best of all of us.”

 

The four of them continued to laugh and reminisce until dinner and then continued afterwards. As nice as it all was and thoroughly enjoyable, Tony couldn’t help thinking that it was also to keep him distracted from whatever it was he couldn’t know yet.

 

Lying in bed in his room much later that night a feeling began to settle over him. It was hard to describe, but if he had to it was like another piece to an internal puzzle was finding its way home inside of him; a piece that had been searching for the right fit and finally found it. He closed his eyes as the feeling covered him like a blanket and surrendered to it fully.

 

Tony started awake, looked around at his surroundings, got his bearings and remembered where he was. He nearly jumped out of his skin as his Uncle Ambrogio, his DEAD Uncle Ambrogio sat on the edge of his bed.

 

“Ah Tonio. You’re awake.” He patted the younger man’s knee as he smiled at the look of terror, confusion, and total disbelief on the younger man’s face. “Yes, it’s me, quite in the flesh.”

 

“How…lawyers told me…you’re dead. But here you are, or maybe I am crazy.”

 

“Well you may be a little crazy Tonio, but I am not dead really. For all intents and purposes, it will seem that way, but I shall be very much alive as I have been for these many years. There is much to talk to you about Tonio, so what do I need to do to convince you I am indeed real and in front of you?”

 

Tony reached out a hand to touch his uncle and instead as he imagined there being nothing he was met with a firm live and breathing man. 

 

“I’m getting there Uncle Ambrogio, I can see you, I can touch you and since I just pinched myself and that hurt like a bitch I know that I am awake. But understand it…well I’m not there yet!” Tony struggled to sit up in bed and get a grip on this reality.

 

He watched his Uncle intently, trying to read the man and get a grasp on why all this was happening. Obviously, it wasn’t a joke by the serious expression on the older man’s face and somewhere inside him something slid over to acceptance, knowing that this was part of the secret and that he himself was a very large part of it all.

 

“OK. You are alive and there is a reason for my being brought here which you are going to share.”

 

“Very good Tonio, yes there is a very good reason why. It is time you knew what your heritage involves and what you are about to become. But you need to understand that overall it does not change your daily life. You will return to DC still as an Agent and to your friends, but with added responsibilities.”

 

“You come from a long proud line of people Tonio. People that have always tried to do what is right and just, and as with any society there are those that go outside of what is right and break the laws in place. For centuries, the power has been handed down to the next successor as it felt the time had come and of course, the chosen one was ready. You are the chosen one Tonio.”

 

“Why me? I am nothing special.”

 

“That is where you and I shall have a difference of opinion. You are very special and I shall never forgive your father for ever instilling anything other than that into your head. But you made something of yourself despite all the obstacles that were in front of you, you never chose the easy way and always took the high road. You never turned a blind eye to a wrong doing and many times over risked your life to save another. Those are all very worthy attributes that you have. And never was any great feat that you performed for accolades.”

 

“You didn’t go into that burning building and save the child you did because you wanted an award. You did it because it was right. You jumped in a dirty and cold body of water to save your boss and a young girl because you couldn’t let them die.”

 

“You are the chosen one for a reason. You will always do what is right and never falter, you surround yourself with friends that have the same values as you, and you will always believe in justice. Even as a child you strove to do what was right and protect those in need.”

 

“The time has come for me to step down and take my leave. I really don’t mind and I look forward to watching you take the helm. My death is more symbolic than anything else, it is needed for the transference of so many things; money, powers, and knowledge.”

 

“Don’t panic Tonio.” The older man rushes to reassure Tony as he sees the worry appear. “I will not be penniless or homeless, all things are taken care of. I shall want for nothing. There is a council that sees to all of that and they span the ages. There are four members that were chosen for you when it came to be known that you were indeed the Chosen One. Picked because of your relationship, trust and closeness that you shared so that you may talk freely, debate, question or argue a point with them and anything that you may need to do.”

 

Tony nodded. “My council is Sans, Jules, Marcel and Dimitri.”

 

“Yes. They will stand by you and protect you as well. They will help you rule as you must and make sure that you always have all the facts as you need them.”

 

Tony took a deep breath. “So what society am I to rule over?” He asked with great hesitation.

 

Patting once again the younger man’s knee in assurance, “Trust me Tonio, you are ready for this. I must prepare you though, once I show you everything about me, your own body will significantly change. It is one way over the centuries that has proven to be beneficial, kind of like one of those secret missions, it’s all need to know. And you will bring your closest friends into the fold with you when the time is right. Yes, this is a secret, but one we do not expect you to hold alone.”

 

“Every successor has brought in others and it has worked beautifully so far. The society is actually quite large and has remained secret for centuries so the system works. Are you ready?”

 

“Truthfully? Not sure. But it seems like when you want to swim and the water is cold, you jump in feet first and after that, it is all ok. One question?”

 

His Uncle tipped his head showing acceptance.

 

Tony lowered his eyes. “My dad knows about this doesn’t he?”

 

Hearing his uncle sigh Tony looked up. “Yes. He was always rebelling and believed that he was entitled to more than his fair share. He is a selfish man who only thinks of himself and his own needs. He believes that he should have been chosen, but he has none of the traits that the power desires. He will ultimately try and cause you more problems than he does already. Tonio, he was wrong all those years ago to cast you aside.”

 

“He knew or sensed that you were going to be the Chosen One, because you were different and took to everyone. We have never forgiven him for such a calloused act, nor shall we. No child should have to endure what you did. But you are no longer alone and we shall join forces with your family in DC to take care that you are safe. Though honestly there is truly nothing he can do. It is a pity he still cannot see that.”

 

“Yea.”

 

‘Ok. Tonio, I need you to look at me and never take your eyes away from me. Understand?”

 

Tony lifted his eyes to his uncle. “Yes.”

 

He watched in utter fascination as his uncle smiled at him and his canines extended. All the while failing to notice that his own were mimicking his uncle’s and he felt a rush of something flow through him.

 

His gaze never waivered as he gasped, “What was that?”

 

Winking at the younger man before answering, “That was the beginning of transference.”

 

Tony suddenly realized not only that he wasn’t freaking out but that his uncle was a vampire. Then his eyes got wide as he put the last piece of the puzzle in place. He was a vampire.

 

His uncle chuckled at the expressive green eyes as they went through the whole scenario and came to the last realization.

 

“Yes Tonio, you’re a vampire, but not just any vampire, the king and ruler over our society, the Chosen One in fact.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Laughing his uncle impulsively hugged the younger man. “It will be fine. You’re not alone and during your stay here you will learn and even in DC, you will continue to learn to control the powers. You will be fine and of that, I have no doubt. And you must tell me all about this blue eyed Jethro, he is a large part of your life and your one desire.”

 

As Tony looked at him in shock and then realized that his uncle was right and let it go. “So will that work out as well?”

 

“You will only know if you ask. And not do so is a disservice to you and him as well. He may be harboring the same feelings and you have never given any indication that he stood a chance.”

 

“He could say no.”

 

“True, but knowing and being able to move forward is better than hanging in limbo. You have come into many powers and one is the ability to plant an idea.”

 

Tony shook his head vehemently. “I won’t trick him.”

 

“You misunderstand. I know that you would never, but you can broach the subject with the man and if he does indeed say no then you can change the conversation you had with him to something different than the actual one that was intended and continue to work side by side.”

 

“So he wouldn’t remember?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Tony nodded not sure if he could do that, but it was a thought.

 

They remainder of his stay was divided into time with his uncle where he learned about his powers and then how to control them. Sans, Jules, Marcelo, and Dimitri learned about the council, his duties, properties and assets and just massive amounts of general information.

 

He found out when it had been confirmed that he was the Chosen One, the four were asked if they wanted to serve as his council and if they chose to do so they would be turned into vampires themselves. They all acquiesced quite readily not wanting to desert Tonio. 

 

His uncle gave him lessons on his fangs, thought implantation, stealth, mind reading, damage, sun exposure, healing, and eating. He was relieved that he could still partake in real food and that bagged blood was sufficient. Learning to control the strength and speed that were now amped up would be a challenge, but he was pretty sure that he could do that.

 

All in all, there was not a lot that was too horribly different so adjusting was easier than he would have ever imagined. But he was no fool; work was going to be different. The added boost to his senses and natural abilities was something he would have to constantly monitor. It was a small price to pay to continue to do something he loved.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Tony ended his story as he looked around the room.

 

Abby tilted her head and looked at him. “Makes a great deal more sense when you hear it from the beginning. Not about you Tony, per se, but the whole society and the Chosen One. I really would love to learn more about the science behind vampirism if that’s possible. Sure a lot of it is for my own curiosity, but it could help from the standpoint of keeping them safe.”

 

Juliette nodded. “I can see that and I am sure our great King would give you such a dispensation.”, sticking out her tongue at Tony.

 

“Cool!” Abby sat back grinning like a Cheshire cat.

 

“My dear boy this has all been quite a surprise to me, but the history of the race is fascinating. I know that you expected revulsion and fear and I can certainly understand how you would. This is new, scary, and fraught with great difficulties. But I merely see the man I have always thought would do great things in front of me, a man who has always served and protected and I see no reason why that would change. You were a remarkable man prior to this Anthony and I see you only becoming a remarkable leader.”

 

“Though I should really like a look at the history if that is at all possible.” His eyes twinkling as he continued, “Oh Great King”.

 

The room erupted in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my most amazing Beta- Amy!!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“Tony, I have a question. So that’s all it took to get these powers? Fangs descend together and poof, you’re a vampire king? I would have thought it would have been far more involved. Ancient words, unique drink or a blood exchange. And what if you couldn’t accept it? Or even didn’t believe?”

 

Tony chuckled. “Yes and no. My body has been preparing for this for years, and though I was unaware, it had been adapting. Even going so far as looking inside me to see if there was even a remote chance that I would deny it, the power does not randomly give itself up.”

 

“It knew I would be accepting, even if I was shocked at the initial get go. Think of it as a living being that searches for its host and wants that host to be comfortable with everything that it has to offer. So upon finding the perfect conduit it makes itself at home and readies all that needs to be done over the years only waiting for the time when everything lines up and the host is ready. There isn’t a set time or age, forty is the youngest that you can be, but if I hadn’t been ready, it simply would have waited. I had a choice in the matter; I was simply unaware of it. Guess it’s like Jethro’s rule 18. It is better to seek forgiveness than permission.”

 

“I don’t pretend to know all the details exactly; I’m still learning and will be for quite a while. But when I sat with my uncle and his fangs came out, I felt something, awaken, for a better lack of word. And though I still am quite amazed by it all, it is simply what I was meant to do. I feel that in my core.”

 

Abby nodded. “So it’s actually very complex but on the surface it’s entirely simple. I get it. Have you noticed how your senses and abilities have changed, the ones that you will use every day?”

 

“Everything is heightened. I am learning to control and tone down things that I hear and smell. I can definitely see things better. Just have to remember to watch how fast I move and run. Jethro will as well. He won’t have the mind reading or thought implantation or a few other tidbits that I am working on, but all of his senses, his reactions and speed will be enhanced.”

 

 

Ducky looked at both men. “Will he have fangs as well? What of your dietary needs? Are there certain blood types that are better or will any suffice? Does it need to be fresh?”

 

Jethro looked at Tony. “I’ll admit I was wondering about the fangs myself.”

 

Tony smiled at Jethro. “According to what I know, they will come in any time now. And Ducky as for blood types it makes no difference and it does not have to be fresh unless the injuries are severe. Then the fresher the better, but we’re talking major injury and blood loss. We can still eat regular food and Jethro can mainline his coffee.”

 

Ducky nodded as he processed the information. “Not to sound trite, but basically you both have acquired powers that will help you in your jobs. The cases you will be able to solve are astounding. Think of it gentlemen, the smells that may lead you to the killer, or a miniscule clue that you are able to see. This power combined with your previous connection even before you add in the other is like a dream come true.”

 

“We must find ways to cover up findings that you wouldn’t normally be able to spot. And though I certainly see your concerns and can understand your hesitation, at some point Timothy, Ziva and Jimmy will have to be allowed in on the secret. Too much is at stake to risk discovery by any other form.”

 

Dimitri agreed. “I believe they need to be told as soon as they are deemed able to handle and accept the truth. The first step will be to see how they react to the news of Tonio and Jethro being together as a couple.”

 

Abby looked a bit affronted and Marcel hastened to help her see it was not meant as a slur. “Do not misunderstand what Dimitri is trying to say. We do not believe that they will have an issue, but until we see that they are accepting, it will be hard to include them in a far larger and much more important secret.”

 

“No one can be sure how anyone will react. Tonio was very worried about how you and Ducky would react and you two are family. Like anything in life, not everyone is accepting as you would expect.”

 

Abby looked at Tony. “You were really worried?”

 

“Yea, Abs. This isn’t your normal garden variety secret. I was not only nervous about telling you both about Jethro and myself, but about being a vampire. So much myth and fear are connected to just the thought of a vampire. And to believe in something that is so surreal.” Taking a deep breath, “and my own personal issues added to that, well that leaves a lot of room for doubt”.

 

Jethro walked up to Tony. “Seems you have a hell of a lot of believers and supporters now.” He then brought his lips to Tony’s ear and whispered. “But what I really want is you naked on the bed. And I want that right now.”

 

Tony fought back the moan that threatened to escape as he looked at everyone trying to figure out what to say. He was saved from that action as Dimitri witnessed the change in Tonio and decided to help him out.

 

“Why don’t you both accompany us back to the hotel and look at the few things that we brought with us. We sensed that you may like some history and facts so we were prepared.” Smiling at Ducky and Abby while having figured out the reasoning, Jules held back a smirk.

 

“That would be most excellent. There is so much I want to learn and need to explore. The history is fascinating and to be a part of that now is most astounding.”

 

Abby was already bouncing towards the door before running to Tony and giving him a huge hug. “I love you Tony and nothing changes that.” She pulled back to look into his face. “Can I touch your fangs sometime?”

 

Before Tony could open his mouth a very firm ‘No!” is loudly stated by Jethro.

 

Surprised Abby looked over at the silver haired man questioningly.

 

“Those are mine Abs.” He couldn’t begin to explain the possessiveness that came over him at the thought of her running her fingers over them. They were a form of teeth for heaven’s sake. Regardless of the absurdity, no one was going to touch them but him.

 

Marcel saw the brief puzzled expression flutter over Jethro’s face and decided to offer an explanation. “Fangs are as sensitive and erotic as anyone’s genitalia. You should view them as being a part of that, to touch them is going to garner the same response as heavy petting only on a much deeper level. They are very intertwined with sexual need and release and unless you are intimate with a vampire, you will usually never have knowledge that they exist. Though I understand your curiosity Abby.”

 

Thinking about what Marcel said the wheels in her head we were whirring quickly. “Cool. It’s like an extra sexual organ. Can you cu-“

 

Tony placed his hand over her mouth while smiling and shaking his head. “I love you Abs, and I share a great many things with you, but my sex life with Jethro is not one of them. Maybe one of the other three will answer your questions and maybe not. OK?”

 

She nodded quickly her eyes twinkling and as Tony released her mouth, she smirked. “You said sex life with Jethro”, before laughing and running to the door followed by Ducky.

 

“You know where we will be Tonio. Call us if you need anything “, looking at Jethro Sans laughed. “But I doubt we will hear anything from either of you for a while.” As the last of the group left the apartment, Tony closed and locked the door chuckling as he turned around and found himself pressed against the door by a very aroused mate.

 

His lips were captured and nipped at as Jethro’s tongue gained entrance and began caressing his own in a rhythm designed to entice and it was working. He moaned as Jethro’s hands began exploring of their own accord.

 

Tony knew what was happening, Sans had explained it to him as Abby was asking questions, ever thankful for the gift of telepathy with his council. Jethro was coming into his own and his fangs were coming in. The intense foreplay and need that he felt was heightened by Tony’s own and all they had to do was enjoy it.

 

What still surprised Tony was Jethro’s willingness and desire to not be a top. In all of his fantasies, he imagined that he would be dominated and for the most part was ok with that knowing that he would have his turn. But Jethro relishing in being taken care of and able to give himself up wholly to Tony without any hesitation or reservation was truly amazing.

 

Jethro’s hand moved to cup Tony’s cock through his jeans. “I want to taste you again, feel you cum in my mouth as I swallow you whole. Feel the tremors through your body as you fall over the edge.”

 

“Then do it.” Tony hoarsely spoke.

 

“Bedroom.” Jethro pushed the younger man down the hall as he tried to gain some sort of control over the need that was coursing through his veins. Divesting Tony of his clothes, he pushed him down to the bed before quickly removing his own. 

 

The older man stared at the man lying before him, the slightly swollen lips, and the eyes with barely a ring of green laden with desire, the hard planes and muscles that were covered in a light dusting of dark hair that narrowed to the trim waist. And that slim line of soft hair that led to the part of the man that at this moment he craved the most, his cock; hardened steel rising proudly from the younger man’s body jutting straight up and calling to him. The head glistening with pre-cum that had pooled there, begging him to taste and then to devour.

 

He had never been so overwhelmed with pure need before. Need so deeply seated he knew it would be never ending and was thankful that they had eternity to satisfy it. As Jethro started to crawl between Tony’s legs, he felt the man speak to him.

 

“Together at the same time, I want to feel you as you feel me.”

 

Nodding Jethro changed positions so they were in a sideways 69 and a shiver ran through his body as he felt Tony’s heated breath over his own weeping cock. He ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft to the head to lap up the pooled juices before sucking the head into his mouth and running his tongue along the slit, wanting to insure that he had every drop.

 

He gasped as he felt the same actions performed on his own cock and fought the urge to both cry out and bite down. He ran his tongue around the head of Tony’s cock feeling the defined ridges and pressing into them. He felt the younger man moan around his own dick and struggled not to thrust as the vibrations sent tremors throughout his body.

 

Overcome with his need, he swallowed the man’s cock till his nose was buried in the soft curls. Inhaling deeply, floating from the scent of a spicy musk and what he would only be able to define as pure Tony, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard.

 

Tony released Jethro’s cock as he gasped for air as the feeling of Jethro’s need flowed through his body adding to his own. As the older man began bobbing up and down on his cock, he valiantly regained enough control to mirror the actions of his mate once again. 

 

When Jethro felt the younger man’s lips wrap around his dick, they were again joined as a conduit of electricity, desire, need and love flowed through them both and somehow managed to take them higher than they had been before. 

 

Tony sensed the change in Jethro before he felt the point of his newly acquired fangs brush across his dick and send more pleasure than he through possible through his entire body. Letting his own fangs descend, he took Jethro’s cock in his mouth between them. The feeling was indescribable. Jethro felt the fangs around his cock and finally noting that he had his own, mirrored Tony’s actions. He understood that the younger man had been ready for this to guide him through what he knew he desperately needed and wanted.

 

Hearing Tony’s voice as he wrapped his fangs around Tony’s cock and feeling the hardened flesh against them, he was not prepared for the intensity of that feeling as it flowed through him like molten lava. “Use them Jethro, use them to drink from me as I drink from you. Together for eternity, we are one. Please Jethro…I need this as much as you do.” Everything he felt was heightened at Tony’s words, their love, need and desire burning brighter than the sun and the need for release could no longer be held at bay.

 

As he reached the base of Tony’s cock he plunged his fangs into the man he loved more than life, the man that was his through eternity and that he could no longer imagine or conceive being without. As the cum and blood mixed in his mouth, he felt the prick of Tony’s fangs and his own release flowed through him into the younger man. 

 

It was as if everything they had felt and experienced before was a dress rehearsal for the real thing and that at that moment they were truly one. They were more than just a part of one another; the connection was so deep that nothing would tear them apart. They were one heart, body, and soul. Each heart beat spoke the other’s name, and each breath was for the other.

 

Releasing Tony and climbing up his body to press closely against him, they needed no words as they held each other tightly knowing that for them, it was merely the beginning of a journey that would last for eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to Amy! Tons!

“How do you want to tell McGee and Ziva about us Jethro?”

 

“Straight up Tony, we need them to know so we don’t have to hide that one part of our lives. What about Vance?”

 

“One thing at a time. If there is any trouble from McGee or Ziva then I will deal with it. Right now Vance won’t be an issue. And if I have to, I will use my power on him. There is no way in hell I will be separated from you.”

 

Jethro leaned over and kissed Tony. “That’s not an abuse of power Tone, it really is protecting us. You don’t think it’s going to go well with one of them do you?”

 

Tony struggled to find the right words. “No. I really don’t. I don’t see a problem with McGee Jethro, I see one with Ziva. She plays her part well and has tried many times to use me in her games.”

 

Narrowed blue eyes encouraged him to continue.

 

“Half of the time she wanted in my pants and the other half she was cruel and conniving. I don’t fully see her game yet, but I know this won’t be pretty and I don’t trust her. I don’t see me ever telling her the complete story.”

 

Jealousy gripped Jethro as he spoke between his clenched teeth. “She has made moves on you? I thought that was all harmless flirting.”

 

Kissing the older man to assuage the overpowering emotion before he continued, “Yes, she has tried and no I never accepted the advances which only made her try harder. I never wanted Ziva, Jethro. Not even from the beginning. I flirt with nearly everyone, harmless and meaningless flirtation. Everyone knows that.”

 

“I have a line that I don’t cross and she kept trying to erase that line. Seriously, what was I supposed to do? Come to you and complain? Tell you she wouldn’t leave me alone? I could handle her then and I am more than capable of handling her now. I will do whatever I have to do to protect you and us.” Jethro couldn’t help but be turned on by the intensity in those green eyes and knowing that Tony meant that with every fiber of his being.

 

So aroused, he pulled Tony against him kissing him deeply wanting to feel himself be claimed again by the younger man. He needed to feel that nothing would come between them and whatever tried would be eradicated. He needed to feel Tony’s blood flow through him and he needed that now.

 

Tony feeling everything Jethro felt as it rushed through his mind accepted the advances as the older man’s lips and fangs touched every inch of his body branding him. Every touch fueling the fire between them and building it to an inferno neither one could control nor desired to do so.

 

Jethro was consumed by his desire, wanting and needing more of Tony. “Take me.” He growled in Tony’s ear. “I want to feel every inch of you. I want to know that there will never be another.”

 

Tony savagely kissed the older man allowing his fangs to graze his lips and tongue, dominating him. Letting Jethro feel through their bond that he was the only one that Tony wanted, needed and loved and that no other would come between them.

 

“You are mine and I am yours.” The words flowed from the younger man’s lips as his fangs sank in Jethro’s neck. The older man’s body writhed with the power of the words as he heard and felt them. “This bond we have Jethro is stronger than others of our kind. We are truly bound in every way that is possible. You hear my thoughts, you feel my emotions, and my heart is yours.”

 

“You are my consort, I chose you with my heart, and you gave yourself to me freely. We are tied together through eternity and I will let no one come between us.” As Tony spoke the words, he trailed his fangs down the older man’s body marking him.

 

“I love you Jethro.” His fangs pierced the older man’s heart as his cock entered the man’s body joining them in a primal dance. Love, lust and desire all came together to send them both over the edge without warning.

 

Jethro’s release flowed between their bodies and as Tony’s release neared, he raised his head and commanded. “Now Jethro.”

 

Understanding the command Jethro sank his fangs into Tony’s heart and felt the life force flow through him. He understood everything that Tony said with great clarity. They were one.

 

NCISNCISNISNCISNCISNCISCIS

Tony made a stop before work to get coffee for everyone. They decided that this would be the last time they would travel to work separately. 

 

Walking through the elevator doors to the bullpen Tony smiled at McGee and Ziva as he placed their drinks on their respective desks. They both looked at him with some surprise. Ziva stood and walked over to Tony.

 

“What is the occasion?” She eyed him appreciatively. “There is something different about you. You seem stronger, even sexier somehow.”

 

“Same me Ziva.” Tony tried to put a little distance between them.

 

She cocked her head and smiled. “I think not. Maybe we could have dinner tonight?”

 

“Conference room. NOW!” Gibbs barked out.

 

Tony couldn’t help but smile inwardly at the jealous action. The four of them entered the elevator. McGee quite puzzled at their boss’s demeanor and Ziva lost in the puzzle that was Tony, trying to fit the pieces together.

 

Gibbs tried to put some distance between her and Tony. He tried to keep the jealousy and possessiveness in his control, but found it hard to do around her.

 

“Tony and I are in a relationship. We wanted it out in the open, no secrets. Do either of you have a problem with this?”

 

Tony grinned at Ziva and McGee. “What did you expect? He is a man of few words.” He saw McGee’s shocked face and then his mind fitting all the things he knew about the two men, concluding that it made sense. Tony had always been able to keep Gibbs in check and Gibbs always had been able to get Tony to focus.

 

“Surprised. Didn’t see it, but…I have to say it is weirdly logical. I am pretty sure anyone else would have trouble putting up with either of you. You both are…difficult.”

 

Tony nodded. “True. I can give you that one McGeek.” Tony turned his eyes to Ziva already having sensed the quiet discontent and hidden malice.

 

“Zeeevah?”

 

Though trying to seem nonchalant, the tick in her jaw was a dead give away. “Neither of you has expressed interest in the same sex before. Why?”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “The dossier didn’t give you all the pertinent details about my life Ziva. Not everything can be found. I can be discreet when I choose to be. And whether or not we have ever expressed interest in the same sex is a moot point. We are together period.”

 

McGee watched a brief green flame appear in Tony’s eyes as he addressed Ziva and though he understood the anger, he was surprised by the controlled power he sensed. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know there was a great deal more to the man than Tony ever let on, but this was more than he imagined. He was suddenly glad Tony was on their side.

 

“Maybe the dossier didn’t cover everything, but you flirt with everything in a skirt. I do not see you switching that suddenly. There must be another reason.”

 

Tony spoke, his voice calm but with an edge so sharp, it could not be missed. “The only reason I am with Jethro is because I choose to be. Flirting is an excellent cover and valuable tool. There is nothing for you to doubt or question.”

 

McGee was waiting for Gibbs to strangle Ziva and by the look on his face, he felt it was going to be soon.

 

“Ziva, if this bothers you I will request that you be transferred. I will not put up with this line of questioning from you. Do I make myself clear?” Gibbs eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep his emotions in control.

 

Ziva’s eyes flared at the thought of being transferred. “I do not wish to be transferred. I merely am questioning your motives.”

 

Gibbs shook his head. “No, you’re pissed that Tony didn’t fall for your ploy. Get over it”

 

McGee looked at Tony as Tony watched the two of them. To be honest it went about as well as he thought it would. He knew ZIva would not be quiet and he still had other concerns regarding her and the flashes that he got from her mind. He wasn’t even trying to read it that was how strong the thoughts were.

 

They would just have to watch her carefully.

 

They exited the elevator, tensions among the three of them high and McGee realized that if he had to pick a side that he was with Tony and Gibbs. There was always something dark about Ziva that had never let him trust her 100% and the show she was putting on only gave his own feeling credence.

 

He already knew that Tony had his own doubts about her allegiances and felt there was something off. And despite the fact that he also felt something was different about Tony, he trusted the man.

 

They all sat at their desks and covertly watched one another. Forced to work cold cases, the tension in the air was palatable and showed no sign of abating any time soon. Gibbs watched Ziva closely and for the first time understood what Tony had tried to explain about his gut feeling about her. There was something and it was not a good thing.

 

How could he have not seen it all this time? Was he really that blind? And Tony had been right about McGee; he took it all in stride and quickly worked out the variables. Gibbs realized the gut feeling he had about Ziva was not centered on the jealousy, but a more sinister feeling. Tony sent him a feeling of calmness and he allowed that to flow through him, reminding him that they were not alone and they could call the council and fill them in on their gut feelings.

 

The ability to have a conversation in their heads was actually quite nice, and they managed to work out a few of the details surrounding their feelings. Tony shot him some theories and they made sense. Frankly, besides making sure everyone was informed, all they could do was wait until she made a move or the puppeteer was revealed.

 

Thankfully, the day was finally over and Gibbs sent everyone home. 

 

McGee flew down to Abby’s lab no doubt to fill her in and get some more perspective and Ziva left the building quickly sending both men a glare of loathing.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

As she watched him walk in the bar, she looked at her watch. “You are late.”

 

“I apologize; I got caught up in a business deal.”

 

“I do not wish to hear of things that are of no importance.” She glared at the man before her. “Your information was incorrect and I believe we need to renegotiate.”

 

“There will be no renegotiations. It is not my fault that you have been unable to lead the man to your bed. Everything I know, I shared. You were supposed to lure him in bed and trap him. With your considerable charms, that should have been a walk in the park.”

 

“It would seem that you do not really know the man at all. He is in a relationship already.”

 

He glared at the young woman. “You’re a beautiful woman, make him cheat. That will turn the tables.”

 

“I do not believe that I shall be able to charm my way into his pants. He is very serious about this relationship and I do not possess the proper equipment to turn him.”

 

“You have tits and a pussy, use them. Make him want you.”

 

“He has been impervious to my powers. I have not been able to get even a glimmer of a chance. And a pussy and tits will not help me. He is in a relationship with a man; maybe a cock would turn his head.”

 

Quite pleased that she made the arrogant man before her speechless, she waited.

 

“That is not possible. You must have been mistaken. He is a skirt chaser.”

 

“They admitted it to the team today; this is from his own mouth.”

 

“Then by God you need to work quickly before he takes him as his consort or all will be lost. I shall be shamed in my home world. This must not happen.”

 

“We may be too late; they seemed comfortable with one another.”

 

“No, I refuse to accept the fact that my son likes to take it up the ass. He is a DiNozzo. You will prevent them from bonding. There is no way that they have yet, he just returned from Italy and would not have spilled the truths about his life. He is too intensely insecure to share that with anyone. If you want to unite the clans and gain my son’s power you must succeed.”

 

“He should not be the chosen one. I tried throughout his childhood to insure that he would be weak and unable to stand up for himself. You can use his insecurities against him. Do what ever you have to do, but do it. We are running out of time and I will not go down alone if this plan fails.”

 

“Are you threatening me?” Ziva’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I have powers of my own, or have you forgotten?” She flashed her fangs briefly. “Be careful in your dealings with me, Mr. DiNozzo.”

 

“I have not forgotten, but remember he is my son after all. And I can assure you blood is thicker than water.” He turned and left the woman sitting alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my Beta Amy!

Tony was concentrating on a file at his desk when his phone rang.

“DiNozzo.”

 

“He’s downstairs?”

 

“Escort him upstairs please.”

 

Tony looked over at Gibbs’ desk. “Apparently my father is downstairs. They are escorting him up.” He pulled out his cell and began to text Jules.

 

Gibbs walked over, standing by Tony’s desk and motioned at the phone. “Letting the council know?”

 

Tony nodded. “I’m sure our protection detail already has, but I want them to hear it from me as well.” He lifted up his eyes to meet the concerned blue eyes. “I don’t like that he’s here. You know he and I don’t share that type of father-son relationship. He has ulterior motives.” Tony’s phone vibrated and he looked down to read the incoming message.

 

“They already know that Senior is here. They are trying to figure out what he wants; they don’t feel good about it either.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “Let’s do what we do best and ferret out the information. Use your skills and peek. It’s not like you don’t have a damn good reason to mistrust him.”

 

Tony sighed. “I know. It just sucks that I have to get all investigative on my own father. Don’t get me wrong, I will and certainly I don’t trust him…but he’s still my father.”

 

“I know. Let’s keep our eyes and ears open.” He looked to the two empty desks. “McGee and Ziva should be back in an hour, give or take, from their recertification tests at the gun range. Should be able to have him out of here before they return.”

 

The elevator door dinged and the doors opened revealing Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Gibbs watched the man carefully as he walked toward his son with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Gibbs felt more than saw an underlying malevolent intent towards his son. He kept a close watchful eye on the man as he approached Tony.

 

“Junior, it has been too long. I was in town on business and thought that maybe we could spend some time together. Have lunch perhaps, maybe even dinner and talk.” His eyes narrowed as he spoke, trying to instill that fear that he had all those years ago. Thought that tactic may have worked on his son before, that time had long since passed.

 

Tony held his father’s stare and pushed back as he dipped into his mind, startled by the fleeting visions that he found. ‘What the hell?’ He thought as he saw his father meeting with Ziva. He started to put the pieces together as they flashed in front of him and began to make sense of the odd feelings he had around Ziva since he returned.

 

He hadn’t really had much time to explore or question it at the time with so many changes going on, but now as he saw his father and her together everything became clear and by the time Ziva flashed her fangs at his father he had it figured out.

 

There were questions that still needed to be answered, what clan was she from? What did she hope to gain? What was his father hoping to accomplish by this unholy alliance? A lot of questions that he, Jethro and the council would need answered.

 

“Sorry no can do Dad.” He knew that calling the man by that moniker would bother him. 

 

Tamping down his anger at his son’s refusal, he tried again. “Surely you have time for your own father. I am certain that your boss would be happy to let you have some personal time. We are family after all.”

 

Senior looked over at Gibbs with his most charming smile in place. “What do you say Agent Gibbs? Can my son have time with his old man?”

 

Not falling for the man’s ploy Gibbs sent him a glare. “If Tony says no, then no. He is an adult as I am certain you’re aware.”

 

The façade was falling from Senior’s face as his well plotted plans were quickly turning to dust. He hadn’t prepared for the possibility that Junior would tell him no and stand up to him. He was going to have to rethink the situation and find another way to get his son under his thumb and in his control. 

Ziva was just going to have to work harder at charming the man and luring him into her bed. He had it on good authority that her powers would render Junior in a pliable state once they had bonded and that was what he needed and wanted.

 

“I see, so there is no chance for me to try to make amends? Possibly build a new relationship?” He tried to sound repentant.

 

Tony shook his head and responded. “No, not really Dad. Too little too late.” ‘And the fact that you want to control me is not helping your case.’ Tony thought to himself. All the research that his father had done on Ziva, her clan and their powers seemed ridiculous. He hadn’t even bothered to find out about his own heritage and the powers that his son had come into. ‘Arrogantly blind’ Tony thought.

 

Senior stood there for a bit as he digested the fact that this wasn’t going to work before he began to leave. “Well Junior, you have made yourself quite clear. Seems a shame that you have no desire to give your only father a chance. I am –“

 

Tony held up his hand. “Stop it. You disowned me when I was twelve. You gave up your right to be my father then. Funny how you show up now after Uncle A’s untimely death. Seems a bit too coincidental to me. Regardless of your reasons why you decided to take a sudden interest in my life, I am done with the whole father/son thing. I don’t need or desire that relationship and you would do well to understand that.”

 

Senior was surprised at the words flowing from his son’s mouth and his own anger at everything reared its ugly head as he stepped towards his son and raised his hand ready to strike. Before he could complete the action, his wrist was grasped in a grip of pure iron and as he turned his head angrily ready to rip onto whoever stopped him, his eyes were met by icy blue steel. Fear coursed through his body as he felt Gibbs’ anger rolling off his body.

 

“You. Will. Not. Ever. Lay. One. Finger. On. Tony. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear.” Gibbs enunciated each word with pure venom.

 

Senior actually wondered if he had finally crossed the wrong man and was staring into the face of death. “Fine.” He huffed out trying to maintain a semblance of normalcy. 

 

Tony’s own eyes met his father’s and the lack of warmth and feeling was evident. “I believe we are done here.”

 

Senior turned and headed for the elevator whispering. “Not by a long shot.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks goto Amy for all her hard work! Much love to her!

Tony was texting Jules furiously trying to fill her in on all that transpired and what he learned from his father. As their conversation continued, McGee and Ziva entered the bull pen.

 

McGee felt that something had transpired but for once listened to the voice in his head and kept quiet and watched, feeling that that was the way to go for the moment. The vibes that were flowing off Ziva since Tony and Gibbs’ announcement were anything but pleasant and he had the distinct feeling that somehow the atmosphere in the bull pen was related to her as well.

 

During this time, Tony was letting Jethro know what he and Jules were discussing and what Jules was telling him. The council would meet at their house tonight and had advised that they bring McGee in very quickly. 

 

Gibbs agreed, the sooner that he knew, the safer he would be. It was becoming quite clear that Ziva and Senior intended to bring their plans to fruition. Tony moved to his computer and began IM’ing Ducky and Abby filling them in with the briefest details and asking that they come over tonight.

 

Receiving their acceptance and knowing that they were prepared helped Tony relaxed a bit. He felt Ziva’s eyes on him the whole time and made a point to continue to ignore her. There was too much to be lost by showing his hand too soon and far too many details that he needed and wanted to know.

 

Tony was trying to get the wording in an email to McGee just right when he decided that they needed to talk. Hearing Jethro agree he looked up at McGee.

 

“Probilicious, want to go get lunch for everyone? My treat?”

 

Sensing there was more to this than a simple lunch run, he looked at Tony and played along. “You…treating? What are you sick? Should I be worried?”

 

“Nope. Just feeling generous today. If you don’t want to take advantage…well.”

 

McGee laughed. “I’ll take advantage; after all it is such a rare occasion.” Grinning at Tony, he grabbed his coat. Ziva started to rise and McGee stopped her. “No need Ziva. Tony and I can manage. We’ll bring food back for you and Gibbs.”

 

Ziva narrowed her eyes. “I do not know what I wish to eat, how will you pick for me?”

 

“Same as we always do when one of us does a lunch run. We get the regular. Besides, it’s free, if you don’t like it, don’t eat it. We’ll be back.” McGee was doing his best to keep his mounting irritation at bay. He looked over at Gibbs. “We’ll pick up something for Duck, Jimmy, and Abby too.”

 

Tony tried to look affronted. “What the hell? Do I look like I am made of money?”

 

Gibbs smirked. “Actually, yes. What designer is that suit Tony?”

 

Tony laughed. “Point taken. Come on McGee let’s go and feed the masses.” Sending a smile over to Jethro with some warm thoughts as well as a warning to be careful he turned and headed for the elevator with McGee following right behind.

 

As they exited the elevator and reached Tony’s car he finally spoke.

 

“I hope that it was alright that I kept Ziva from going. I just felt for some reason that you wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Thanks Tim. I appreciate you having my back and you’re right. I do want to talk to you. I also want to know if you can come by the house tonight.” Tony tried to put it all into words. “There is a great deal going on and I want you to be aware of everything. There are a few things that I want and need to tell you. Many things have changed since I have been back from Italy.”

 

Tim nodded. “It seemed like it. Are you ok?”

 

Tony smiled as they left the Navy yard. “Yep. Not bad changes, just big and not the usual garden variety. And as I am sure you have noticed, some issues from Ziva.”

 

“That is an understatement.”

 

“There is a lot you’ll find out tonight and I need to know that you trust me. This is huge Tim, Abby and Ducky will be there as well as four friends of mine. And please don’t be offended that Abby and Ducky knew before you-“

 

“Tony, I’m not offended. In fact, I understand. Considering the bombshell you and Gibbs dropped yesterday and Ziva’s reaction, you needed to know where I stand. It doesn’t take rocket science to figure that out.”

 

“And for the record, I trust you and Gibbs with my life and will back the two of you in any way that I can. I’m not saying that whatever you have to tell me won’t surprise me, by the way you’re worried I can see that it’s big. But I can deal and handle it.”

 

Tony smiled a real smile at Tim and relaxed. “Thanks. Really appreciate it. I’m not really trying to be secretive, but you will understand.”

 

“I get it. Ziva is a real threat though. I don’t need the facts or the whole story to put that piece of the puzzle together. She’s darker and filled with something that I can’t quite put my finger on. It’s directed at you isn’t it Tony?”

 

“Yes. She wants something very badly from me and unfortunately has joined forces with my father who as luck would have it, wants the very same thing.”

 

“I have yours and Gibbs’ back Tony, no matter what I find out tonight that is something you can count on.” Tim wanted to make sure that Tony was assured of his loyalty. 

 

Tony placed his hand on McGee’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Thanks Tim. That means a great deal.” Arriving at the restaurant, they went in and proceed to order.

 

Tim couldn’t help but say how he felt about Tony’s dad. “I am really sorry that your dad is playing against you.”

 

Tony gave a small smile. “I appreciate that. It’s nothing new though.” Tony sighed. “I used to hope for a different outcome and every time he wanted to meet or get together I would get my hopes up. Never ended well for me. Most of the time there was a great deal of disappointment. Over the years I have let those hopes go.”

 

“May seem harsh to some, but he hasn’t really been a father since before I was twelve. It’s not that difficult to close yourself off. Sure, this sucks. I mean nobody wants their dad plotting against them, but as I see it, it’s not a surprise and considering what I know now, something I should have seen coming.”

 

Tim watched as Tony’s green eyes glowed with what he would describe as restrained power and control and knew for certain that he really wasn’t a man anyone would want to mess with. Whatever the secret was, it was big, and life changing considering that Ziva and Senior were willing to work together. No good was going to come from that alliance.

 

“But I have Jethro and many friends and some unexpected allies, of which I am glad that you are one. They won’t succeed; never really had a chance to honestly. But I want to make sure in the aftermath those I care about don’t get hurt in the crossfire. That is unacceptable.”

 

Tony paid for and grabbed their food as they headed back to the car.

 

As they made their way back to the yard, both men were lost in their own thoughts. Tim was trying to imagine what the big secret was, though he was pretty sure he wasn’t even close to being right. All he knew was there was something about Tony that was different. 

 

Tony was simply trying to figure what Ziva and Senior’s next move was going to be and how to keep his friends and family safe. He hoped tonight, together they might figure something out and plan for any eventuality.

 

As they pulled in the yard, Tony looked at Tim. “Just be careful around Ziva. I don’t want you hurt in their game.”

 

“No worries there Tony, I never have really trusted her so my keeping a safe distance is nothing new.”

 

Parking and grabbing the food. “Good. Tonight Tim.” Tony gave him a nervous smile. “Going to be a real eye opener.”

 

Tim chuckled. “It’s you Tony, of that I have no doubt.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and thanks to my Beta Amy! She is more awesome than words convey!

Tony and Tim returned to the bullpen and began to hand out lunch. Tony quickly started to fill in Jethro on the conversation that he and Tim had and allowed the bit of doubt and worry creep into his thoughts which the older man quickly tamped down.

 

He reminded him of Ducky and Abby’s acceptance of his secret as well as how Tim took the news of their relationship and Ziva’s actions up to that point. Certainly Tim was not expecting what he was going to hear, but all things considered after the shock and awe wore off, Jethro fully believed that Tim would firmly continue to be on their side.

 

Tony, calmed by Jethro, agreed that was the more likely scenario. He kept a quiet eye on Ziva who looked like she was ready to go postal on someone. She was glaring at the room as a whole and he decided to say something.

 

“Zeeevah, there is no need to get all jealous because Probie and I went alone to pick up lunch, if anyone should have been concerned it would be Jethro and as you can see he wasn’t worried in the least. So relax, eat your lunch, and get back to cold cases.” Tony tried to keep the edge out of his voice but there was no stopping it.

 

Despite the concern of revealing Jethro and himself to Tim tonight, he was anxious to see if anything had been discovered about Ziva’s clan and powers. A great many factors needed to be known before a plan could be set in motion. He also was going to need to talk to her clan leader to ascertain whether she was rogue or not.

 

His father was another story and most assuredly, this time he would be dealt with. Part of his duties as King was to hand out punishment for infractions and even his own father wasn’t afforded special dispensation. There was no such thing as Diplomatic Immunity among their culture.

 

Everyone was held accountable to the laws and over the centuries, punishments had been set for laws broken. They were clear and concise and left no room for error. It had to be this way. Their way of life and culture that survived in secret for centuries would be at stake if it weren’t for said laws. 

 

Tony brought his thoughts back to the present keeping his watchful eyes on Ziva and the clock needing this day to be over. The bullpen was uncharacteristically quiet as they were all lost in their own musings.

 

Tim was desperately trying to figure out what the secret might be. He knew it was big and had to be unexpected since Tony was beyond concerned at his reaction. Not to mention important since they shared it with Abby and Ducky. Add Ziva into the mix, and he was coming up with all sorts of farfetched scenarios, going as far as Tony haven been bitten by radioactive spiders or Orcs; anything supernatural. Though frankly he was pretty sure that though those things may seem farfetched, they were more likely closer to the mark than he would ever admit to. He really wanted to make sure that his reactions didn’t make it seem to them that he wasn’t in their corner.

 

Whatever he was going to learn would not scare him off. There was nothing those two men could do to make him believe they were anything less than outstanding good people. They held themselves to higher standards than most and their thirst for justice was unquenchable. It would take a lot to change his mind. Their characters were rock solid as far has he could see. 

 

Sighing Tim went back to the cold cases and decided that he could wait. Speculation was not getting him anywhere. Looking at the clock briefly, he put his mind back to work.

 

Ziva was seething that she was unable to go with Tim and Tony to get lunch. She needed to get to Tony and could have easily had a moment with him while they were out. She was certain Tim could be easily distracted. Her time was running short, because though she may agree with Senior that Tony and Gibbs had not bonded yet, it was only a matter of time.

 

She quickly glanced at the two men in question. It was still a shock to her and one she was unable to wrap her head around. All her research and all of Senior’s knowledge never lead her to believe that Tony would interested in men. Gibbs certainly did not give off any such a vibe. But she could tell that it was not a ruse, that they were in fact involved.

 

Failure was not an option. She was not frightened by Senior. He himself could do nothing to her, but her clan leader could and would if her subterfuge was revealed. And if Tony found out, the punishment for the crime of treason was unthinkable.

 

She must get Tony in her bed, she was told by a trusted source that by joining with the King before he had bonded, her small power of confusion would be enough to render him pliable, but only during sex when his brain was occupied elsewhere.

 

She did not receive the full power as she would have liked from her mother or her father.  Instead her powers unfortunately were split between both of her parents and were only half strength. If they had been full strength, she would have been a force to be reckoned with. It was rare that a child received the gift from both parents, because of that she was considered abnormal amongst the vampires. Her parents were greatly concerned for her safety due to the mere fact it rendered her, for the most part powerless and easy prey for corruption.  They had tried to shelter her from the truth which had only angered her and set her on a path to acquire power by any means necessary.

 

Then she met Senior and found out that Tony was to be King. His father and his ability to sell his son out may have shocked her, but she had no problem using that to her benefit. The power she had sought for years would not be shared with Senior or anyone; it was to be hers and hers alone. 

 

Finally, the day drew to a close much to everyone’s relief and they all headed out.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jethro accepted Tony’s silence for what it was; concern over what exactly what was going on with Ziva and his father and the worry that wasn’t going to leave until he either saw McGee’s acceptance or lack there of. 

 

They readied the house for everyone figuring they could order dinner when everyone arrived. It didn’t take long for the house to start filling up. First Jules, Marcel, Sans and Dimitri walked through the door and made their presence known.

 

“So…what’s for dinner?” Marcel asked.

 

“I don’t know; what are you cooking?” Jethro shot back.

 

“We’ll order in. Safer that way. My dad can cook, but that gene definitely passed me by.” Marcel smiled.

 

“When is Tim arriving?” Sans asked.

 

Tony looked at his watch. “About 20 minutes. I’m sure Ducky or Abby will be walking through the door any moment now.”

 

Jules hugged Tony. “It will be fine. I am sure that Tim will be quite surprised but accepting. Stop worrying so much.”

 

Tony sighed. “Trying. Too much happening at once. I was prepared to tell Tim in the near future, I just never imagined it would be so soon or the reason it would be necessary. Don’t get me wrong, I fully admit my father is a self-serving con man, I just didn’t think he would have a scheme quite so soon. Nor did I ever guess Ziva would be on his side or in fact a vampire.”

 

“Were you ever going to tell Ziva about your heritage? Jules tilted her head to the side.

 

Tony shook his head. “No. I have never trusted her; this is not a secret I would place in her hands. I’m certain while my father thinks that he has the upper hand and that she is playing into his needs that in reality she will leave him standing alone wondering what the hell happened. However that is a moot point since their scheme will never come to fruition.”

 

“I can guarantee neither believes that Jethro and I have bonded or that this relationship is in fact very strong and very real. Nor does my father have any knowledge of the truth of what being the King entails and the power that comes with it.”

 

The door opened and in walked Ducky and Abby. Abby quickly engulfed Tony in a fierce hug. “It’s going to be alright.” She whispered in his ear. He smiled as he hugged her tight wanting to believe her words when he heard Jethro’s as well. ‘Damn straight.’

 

“She’s quite right my boy. Everything is going to be all right. Look around you; you are not alone and each of us in this room would stand in front of any fool that would set out to harm you. We shall get through this together Anthony, as families do.” Ducky smiled as he squeezed the young man’s arm.

 

“So when is Timmy arriving?” Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tony chuckled anxiously.

 

“I’d say right now.” He opened the door to a slightly nervous McGee.

 

“Come in Tim. Promise not to bite.” Tony realized what he said as everyone snickered while Tim just looked puzzled.

 

Closing the door Tony smiled. “We were going to order food. What’s everyone in the mood for?”

 

A second of silence then everyone started offering up suggestions only to be silenced by a shrill whistle from Jethro.

 

“Enough!” The silver haired man barked. “We can’t all talk at once.”

 

“Just order a variety of Chinese and we can pick and choose.” Tony stated and then looked at Tim. “Let me introduce you to my family from Italy; this is Juliette or Jules as I call her, Marcel, Dimitri and last but not least, Santiago or Sans.”

 

“Tim smiled. “Hi. Very nice to meet you all. Are you visiting Tony?”

 

Jules smiled putting the man at ease. “Yes and no. We are part in parcel of the big secret. We’re part of his Council, which you will be learning about, but I shouldn’t get ahead of myself.”

 

Tony sighed. “Nice segway Jules. Jet, is the food ordered?”

 

“Yep. Be here in 30 minutes.”

 

“Maybe you ought to sit down Tim.” Tony ushered them all into the living room. “A lot changed for me when I was in Italy, I came into my own so to speak. A family heritage that I wasn’t expecting, but was chosen for. The history itself goes back centuries and you being like Abs and Ducky, curious and with a need to know every speck of knowledge, if you can accept this part of my life, you all can research your to your hearts content.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Keeping it silent and secret however.” Abby and Ducky nodded solemnly while their eyes twinkled as McGee took it all in. “I don’t know any other way to say it, other than just spit it out and show you. I am the King of the Vampires.” His fangs descended as McGee watched in awe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Amy , my most awesome Beta!!

All eyes were on Tim as he watched in awe.

 

“I guess radioactive spider bites weren’t so farfetched after all?” He looked at Tony. “A vampire, really? I mean, do you actually drink blood? Can you fly? What about holy water and crucifixes? Abby and Ducky know? And Gibbs? Well of course Gibbs knows after all you’re seeing him.” He took a breath as the whole reality came at him full force.

 

“Family heritage?” Tim stumbled to a chair. “King?”

 

Tony looked at him with great concern. “Tim? Are you alright?”

 

Seeing the worry and panic flash across Tony’s face he understood for the first time what this secret truly meant and how hard it was for him to share. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out his fear of rejection. It was something Tim understood all too well, though for vastly different reasons. That those he held close could reject him or worse, be repulsed by what he had become, was a distinct possibility. 

 

There was no way he was going to put Tony through that. “Wow! I’m fine…really. Just a lot to take in, and yes…I have a lot of questions. All day I imagined various things that you could tell me, things that I imagined would be a big secret and I don’t think King of the Vampires was one of them.”

 

But you’re ok with this?” 

 

“Yes, Tony. If you’ve been changed since you returned from Italy, I haven’t noticed anything that gave me reason to pause. And over the years that I have known you, not once have you turned your back on me, you’ve helped me, teased me and taught me and that means a lot. You can count on me.”

 

Tim watched as the room seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. “Were all of you that worried?”

 

Jules nodded. “Big secret Tim, a great deal at stake and not something everyone can accept as I’m sure you can understand. The truth about vampires has been grossly exaggerated and mutilated by books, movies, and folklore and though to a point that works in our favor, it does cause apprehension when an outsider is needed to be brought into the inner sanctum.”

 

Tim nodded. “I can see that. I can’t say I’m not a little freaked, but I know and trust Tony, Ducky, Abby, and Gibbs. We have each other’s six in and out of the office.” Tim’s eyes widened as a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Shit!” He turned to Gibbs. “Does this mean you’re a vampire too? Did you have to become one to be involved? Were you forced?”

 

And then he turned to Tony. “King?” Tim squeaked out.

 

Abby laughed. “I’ll tell you the whole story about King Tony later, ok? I think there is something else that the Bossman and Tony are concerned about.”

 

Gibbs looked at Tim. “And yes, I am now a vampire as well, and no I wasn’t forced. Tony gave me a choice.” His blue eyes met green across the room. “I’ll choose Tony every time. And like Abby said, we can fill you in on all of that later.”

 

Tony looked at Tim. “Big problem with Ziva and my father.” He saw Tim’s head nod in agreement, “Used one of my powers on Senior and found out a few things. Ziva is a vampire and she wants my powers for her own reasons and as for my father, I am sure you can put that puzzle together and see why he does.”

 

“I wanted to bring you in the know because you’re my friend and now, because this has just gotten a great deal more dangerous for all of you and I want you to be aware.”

 

Abby cocked her head. “I get your father and your powers, the whole control thing and I am sure he just wants to be powerful in his own right. But Ziva? What does she gain? From what I have read about your history so far, neither one of them can touch the power anyway.”

 

“It’s not a tangible object that can be grabbed and passed around. Even if they managed to kill you, it would still not be theirs. You were chosen; it ingrained itself into you.”

 

Marcel stood. “I may be able to help with Ziva’s motives. I found her clan and their history. Eli David is her father as you all know and yes, he is the Director of Mossad, but he is also the leader of the Anarcamae Clan. They have been in Israel since at least since the 15th century.”

 

“Ziva is the daughter of Eli and Adira. Both Vampires of royal descent. Though Tony was chosen and is King, the hierarchy is not a great deal different from English Kings, Dukes and the like. The royals are allowed to have heirs so to keep the bloodlines flowing. I know this is a whole lot of information to throw out, especially at you Tim, since you’re still trying to take it all in. But I wanted to give the gist of the background.”

 

“Ziva has weak powers from both parents, and is mostly shunned in the vampire world. I believe that she has false information in thinking that one of her powers would be amped up during sex with Tony.” He smiled when he heard Gibbs growl. “Jethro, I never said Tony was going to have sex with the woman, I am merely giving you the facts.”

 

“And as for your father, well I have it on good authority that he was meeting with Morag who is known to be an instigator. Uncle A says it’s time that he took care of that one himself. But Morag gave your father false information regarding Ziva’s powers, which in his desperate state he didn’t bother verifying.”

 

“So effectively they have been duped and both truly believe that my having sex with Ziva will enable my father to gain some sort of control over me.”

 

Marcel stared at Tony with his mouth hanging open. “How…I haven’t given you all the details.”

 

Tony chuckled. “One: I’m an investigator, a fed, remember? And two: I know my father. It was simple to put two and two together and get the picture.” Tony looked at Sans. “I need to talk with Eli David yesterday. I need to know if this is sanctioned or if she is a rogue. He is aware I’ll know if he’s lying, correct?”

 

Sans nodded. “He’ll call you later this evening and as of right now is unaware of why. I may have let him assume that you wanted to talk with him regarding his standing.”

 

Abby stood up. “Ziva is a vampire? How was Tony unable to sense her? And how dangerous is she to Gibbs and Tony? She didn’t take the news that they were involved well at all.”

 

Dimitri smiled. “No one can really hurt Tony, he’s more powerful than you realize. But we still should all be vigilant and do our best to watch out for him and Jethro. As for Ziva, I believe his powers were just too new and on top of the bonding, she slid under the radar. I doubt any vampire will be able to do that again. For a better lack of description Tony has vamp-dar.” Hearing a few chuckles, he too laughed. 

 

“I know, I know. But it is the best way to describe it. He will sense them and know before they even get near whether they are friend or foe. That is possibly why he was always bothered by Ziva and uncomfortable with her actions. He just didn’t have a reference for it.”

 

Tim looked at Tony. “How do you punish a vampire? I mean I am sure some of the folklore has a grain of truth to it. Who decides on the punishment? Are there laws set up?”

 

Tony nodded. “There are multitudes of ways to punish one actually. As for the laws, there are more of them then Gibbs rules.” Tony’s eyes went wide as he felt the head slap. “Seriously? I’m merely speaking the truth here. Anyhow.” Glaring at Gibbs as he continued, “Laws have been set for centuries as well as the punishments.”

 

“If my father thinks that my status will protect him, he is sadly mistaken. If I find out that this was sanctioned by anyone in power, the punishment will be not only for the one caught, but also will affect the entire clan. The laws are clear and for good reason, the secrecy of our race.”

 

“Makes perfect sense Anthony. The clan must pay for the sins of the few. It sends a clear message of what will befall them, preventing future attempts. I take it that trying to hurt you is askance to treason?”

 

Tony nodded.

 

“Then punishments for said actions must be severe. And if Ziva is found to be alone in this action with your father?”

 

“Then only she and my father will be punished.”

 

Abby looked astounded. “How do you know all the laws and punishments? I’ve just started looking into your culture and can’t begin to take it all in. And you have to be aware and know everything. Sure you have the council and us, but still.”

 

“Think of my brain as a filing cabinet, all information is organized and filed away. Everything I need to know was stored in there when Uncle A and I did the transference and basically, as not to be overwhelming, information is revealed to me as I need to know. Eventually all the drawers and files will be open, but over time.”

 

“Cool.” Abby and McGee spoke in unison.

 

Gibbs smiled and then looked at Tony with concern. “Are you gonna be ok with having to deal with your father? I know you understand about justice and all that, but he is still your father.”

 

Tony sighed. “It hurts, I won’t lie. But like I said to him, he really isn’t my father anymore, hasn’t been for years. Am I surprised? No. He truly believes that he is worthy of the power. He is blinded by his arrogance and greed.”

 

Tim looked at Tony. “I’m truly sorry about your father.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Thanks Tim. It sucks, but I have all of you. Seems like a fair trade to me.”

 

Tim smiled. “So what do we do?”

 

Tony nodded at the group that was huddled over books and papers and grinned. “Go join your geek buddies and feel free to pour over the books and ask questions. Until I talk to Eli, I really can’t make a move.” Seeing the excitement on Tim’s face, he pointed him over to the group and gave him a gentle shove laughing.

 

Jethro came to stand behind Tony and wrapped his arms around the younger man. “See. I told you he would be fine.” Tony leaned back into the older man’s chest taking the comfort, love, and safety that was offered there. Jethro gently kissed his neck. “It will be alright. We’ll handle this and get back to normal, or at least as normal as things get around here.”

 

“I actually believe that.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Beta...do I say that enough? Doubtful!

As Tim walked over to the group, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned with a slightly horrified look on his face. Tony tensed in Jethro’s arms fearing that the reality of what he was had just sunken in and Tim couldn’t handle it.

 

“Does this mean that you have fangs as well Boss?”

 

Puzzled by the question and the look on McGee’s face, he nodded waiting quietly to see how the young man reacted. All eyes were once again on him and there was a tension filling the room.

 

“Holy hell, now I don’t know which is worse anymore. Your bark or your bite?” Tim’s eyes grew wide as he realized what said and watched Gibbs walk towards him. Looking down not wanting to see the man’s eyes, he only felt the head slap. He looked up in surprise and shock.

 

“Right Boss, your bark definitely.”

 

“Ya think McGee?” The room erupted in laughter and the group went back to work. Tony valiantly tried to hold his laughter in as Jethro stood in front of him.

 

“I don’t know Jethro; I find your bite incredible.” Tony’s green eyes sparkled with mischief.

 

Trying to glare at Tony and failing, Gibbs finally gave in and smirked. “Keep it up funny man and you won’t be feeling my fangs anywhere near you.”

 

Tony gave a small pout as he leered seductively down Jethro’s body. “You would do that? Deny your mate the pleasure of your bite? The feeling of your fangs sinking into my flesh and taking my life’s blood with it?” His voice turned husky as the last words rolled of his tongue.

 

Jethro stood transfixed and both men forgot there were other people in the room as their bodies gravitated even closer.

 

“True, why deny myself of the sensation of my fangs as they run down every inch of your skin before they plunge us both into ecstasy? Why deny my tongue the need to taste you?” Tony shivered at the sound of Jethro’s voice.

 

“Jethro.” Tony groaned. 

 

Hearing Abby giggle startled both men out of the erotic haze that had been woven between them. Both turned their heads toward the crowd and then laughed as they saw Tim’s wide eyes and blush.

 

“Got a bit carried away. Nothing to see here”, Tony chuckled. He saw the look in Tim’s eyes as he put the puzzle together.

 

“What Tim?”

 

“So for the two of you, or is it all vampires, that fangs are an extension of your…arousal?”

 

“All vampires across the board.”

 

“Kinda cool actually, that it works that way.”

 

Abby sighed. “I asked if I could see and touch Tony’s fangs and found out the whole sexual related information. But it’s fascinating. Still would love to touch the fangs. I mean that is so cool the way they descend and retract at will. But unless you’re involved with a vampire that won’t happen”.

 

“Not just involved Abs, mated. I only show them, outside of my mate, to introduce myself as a vampire or in anger as a warning. Aside from the initial introduction, even if you were dating a vampire, they wouldn’t show them to you again until you both had reached the point of total commitment. It is a forever thing.”

 

Tim and Abby looked at one another and smiled. “Cool!”

 

Jethro shook his head and looked at Tony. “When do you have the call with Eli?”  
Looking at his watch, “About three and a half hours”.

 

“Ok. I need to run to the house and pick up a few things. I will be back. Eventually you and I need to figure out where we are going to live so we can get us moved.”

 

Tony smiled at Jethro. “I just figured we would live in your house. We need to add a few things, but you have memories there and I want you to be near them.”

 

Moved to his core by those simple words, Jethro smiled a truly brilliant smile, “Thank you Tone”.

 

Mouthing the words “I love you”, he walked out the door, the smile still on his face.

 

Tony looked back at the group who were all grinning at him.

 

“What?”

 

They all just shook their heads and went back to the books and papers as they continued to try and get all the facts before all hell broke loose.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs pulled in his driveway and looked at the house. Soon it would be their home. He was pretty sure about a few of the things Tony alluded to; cable, internet and security. All those things were relatively simple to take care of.

 

As he walked to the door, he paused, something felt off. Someone was in his house. Pulling his gun out of its holster, he made his way inside and quietly closed the door. He heard a faint rustling noise upstairs. However, he was no fool and cleared the lower level of the house before making his way upstairs.

 

As he reached the bedroom door, he slowly opened it and stared at the sight that greeted him. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“I thought it would seem perfectly clear.” She purred.

 

“Nope. All I see is a naked and desperate woman in my bed. Now I ask again, what the hell are you doing here?” 

 

“I thought that you and I could act on the desires we had.”

 

“Desires? What the hell desires are you talking about?”

 

“The ones you never speak of, the ones you keep hidden.” She rose from the bed walking seductively to stand in front of Gibbs.

 

“There is no one here but you and me. Let me show you what we can be together.”

 

“What part of I am with Tony did you not understand?”

 

“I understood, but I believe you have chosen incorrectly and that if I was given a chance, you would choose me.” She ran her fingers up his chest as she placed her lips by his ear.

 

He then smelled her scent and understood one of her powers. If he hadn’t been so strongly bonded to Tony, the temptation to have her would have overwhelmed his senses and he would have given in. He shook his head sadly as he removed her fingers from his body.

 

“I. Am. With. Tony. Period. You do not get to touch me or try to seduce me. You are a co-worker and at one time were like family to me. However right now I am struggling to remember that.” He pointed to her clothes in a pile on the chair. “You need to get dressed and get out of my home right now.”

 

Stunned that her powers weren’t working on him, she was shaken but undeterred. She moved closer to him and raised one hand to cup his neck and pull him to her as he stood ramrod straight and passive. She quickly ascended her lips to his and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, hoping for entrance.

 

Receiving none, she continued, throwing everything she had into the kiss as she let her other hand fall to his cock intent on grabbing hold and making the man want her. Instantly she felt her wrist seized in a steel vice as very cold and angry blue eyes met hers. She was suddenly very afraid by what she saw.

 

“Do not touch me. I am not yours to touch. You will never be able to get me away from Tony. He will always be my first and only choice. You of all people should be well aware of that. You have asked me to choose between you before. Do I need remind you who I chose?” His voice was cold with an edge she had never heard before.

 

“No.” She quietly answered.

 

“Good. Now get dressed and get out.” Gibbs let go and walked out of the room.

 

Ziva stumbled over to the bed and sat down rubbing her wrist. She had greatly underestimated his and Tony’s connection and commitment. Maybe the camera angle would make the picture of her kissing Gibbs look as if he was enjoying it. She quickly retrieved the hidden camera before throwing her clothes on and left the house silently.

 

Hearing the door close, Gibbs quickly grabbed what he needed and headed back to Tony. They were going to have to disinfect the house now.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony stepped away from the table around which they were all sitting. Letting out a deep growl, he started pacing. All eyes turned to him in concern as they watched the anger roll of his body. They looked at each other wanting to help but knew they needed to give him a minute.

 

Tim was astounded by the power he could feel radiating off Tony, not to mention the pure rage. Whatever was happening, he was certain that it had to do with Gibbs. But since he wasn’t rushing out of the apartment, he had to assume (which he knew was against a rule) that Gibbs wasn’t in immediate danger.

 

Tony glanced at the table and saw all eyes on him. His green eyes glowed from all the emotion that was coursing through his body.

 

“She tried to seduce Jethro. She was naked in his bed…waiting.” His hands balled into fists. “She kissed him and tried to fondle him.” He said through clenched teeth.

 

Abby gasped.

 

Tim muttered. “Stupid bitch.”

 

Sans and Jules looked at one another. “She’s going to be lucky to live after this.”

 

Marcel shook his head. “Nope. He will give her the ultimate in punishment. It is what she deserves and the price she will pay.”

 

Dimitri agreed with Marcel. “Yep, Tonio has always been about justice. Trust me when I say she will not like the punishment at all.”

 

Tim looked at the men. “If this was Senior and Ziva’s plan then they aren’t thinking clearly and we need to nip this in the bud before it escalates to violence. Senior will not be patient when he keeps being thwarted at every turn.”

 

Jules nodded. “Good point. Maybe it’s time to bring them in.”

 

“I don’t disagree.” Sans tilted his head as he continued. “But we need proof that there is a plot. This action is a start. But we need to catch them; we need to devise a trap that will lead them into our web.”

 

Tony looked at the group, his eyes still full of rage. “And soon, before I am unable to control this anymore.” He took a deep breath. 

 

Seeing the concerned looks on Tim and Abby’s faces Jules added. “You never mess with a vampire’s mate. Their bond is very strong and that usually means instant and acceptable death. Tony is reining his rage in, but this is a serious matter, and though execution would be sanctioned under vampire law, he, as King, does not want to set such precedence. Tonio is an honorable man, as you well know, and will lead by example. Justice and fairness will be his motto.”

 

Tim again saw the rage in Tony’s eyes. “Then let’s get planning before he crosses that line he has set for himself.” They all began to go through the papers in front of them with renewed vigor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Beta Amy! Awesome is her name!

Ziva drove to her apartment thinking about what had transpired at Gibbs house, puzzled as to why her powers had no effect on the man. Of course, she had very little experience to base any comparison, as the only time she had used them was to gain information in a case, and that hardly counted.

 

She hypothesized that it might work better on the weak minded, which Gibbs certainly was not. However, when Senior suggested that she seduce Gibbs so they could use that to turn Tony against the man and perhaps into Ziva’s arms, it had sounded like a plausible idea.

 

She groaned as she realized that Senior would be waiting for her in her apartment and would be very displeased with the outcome. Realistically she should not be blamed, she had certainly turned on her charm, but she was just as certain that he would indeed blame her for this failure.

 

There was still hope however and when they viewed the tape, they might find enough footage to use to cause Tony to doubt Gibbs and turn to her. She would spin a story that she wanted to test Gibbs; to ‘see if he was actually willing to give up women‘ for a relationship with a man. Or perhaps better, that he had called her over to meet him at his house, tried to seduce her and she ran out only thinking of Tony.

 

They would first have to view the tape and see what it captured. She wouldn’t count it as a failure yet. She pulled into her parking lot and sighed; he was there. Getting out and walking to her apartment, she prepared herself for the rage that was sure to come. He had never touched her and if he was smart, he would not. Not only was she a vampire, she was still a trained Mossad soldier so he posed no real threat.

 

She opened the door and he stood immediately.

 

“Well?”

 

“He did not like my advances and threw me out.”

 

“Damn it! I thought you said your powers would work on Gibbs. How are you supposed to fuck my son and get control turned over to me if you can’t even manage an old man?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at the man. “Gibbs is not weak minded and he is loyal to Tony. This is not my fault. You were well aware this ploy might not work so don’t lay your disappointment at my feet. And all may not be lost, I was taping the encounter and there was a kiss and I did fondle the man, albeit briefly, but it may be enough to use.”

 

Senior snarked, “Well maybe you still have some usefulness yet. Let’s view this tape and see what of it we can use or if we need to come up with another plan.”

 

They sat together on her couch as she pulled the camera out and set it up to play the feed on her laptop. As they watched, smiles graced their faces…it could still work.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCS

As Gibbs walked in to Tony’s apartment, he was immediately slammed against the wall, Tony’s lips claiming his with pure need. Tony wanted to make sure that it was clearly known just whom Jethro belonged to beyond a shadow of a doubt.

 

The older man wasn’t surprised; he had felt it through their connection; the rage that he was touched and propositioned by another and Tony’s absolute need to take him. If he were completely honest, he was turned on by the jealous and possessive Tony that had him against the wall. These things may have surprised him, but he loved Tony being in charge and it felt too damn good to be wanted this much. 

 

“Mine.” Tony growled.

 

“Yours.” The only answer that he had to give and that was needed.

 

Jules cleared her throat. “Tonio, I fully get what you need to do, and trust me when I say that we will take care of this, but Eli will be calling very shortly and I would really hate to have to stop you in the middle of something. And I might add that you’re giving all of us a show, which I know that you have no desire to do.” 

 

Tony’s head whipped around his green eyes glowing with a feral need and the pent up rage at all who would see ‘his’ Jethro. The older man, sensing that Tony had just too many emotions flowing through his body to be rational, had an idea.

 

“Jules, take everyone to the spare bedroom and watch a movie until I call you.” She understood and grabbed Abby while Marcel herded McGee and followed the rest into the bedroom. The council knew what was racing through Tony’s blood as did Jethro. He was not going to be rational at this moment. His rage, love, jealousy, and need were all rolled into one. 

 

Jethro called to Tony.

 

“Tone, take me, claim me, taste me, fuck me, and mark me. I am yours and that is all I ever want to be. Erase her filth from my memory and show me just who I belong to.” 

 

Hearing Jethro’s words, Tony ripped the man’s shirt off his body and growled. “It smells of her.” Repeating the action with his pants, Jethro was pressed naked against the wall. Tony’s lips and tongue started to assault the older man’s neck as he began to touch every inch of Jethro’s skin. His fangs grazed his skin leaving goosebumps in their wake as he reasserted his claim on what was his.

 

Through it all Jethro moaned at the sensations that Tony was eliciting on his body, every nerve ending was alive and on fire. He wanted more, needed more.

 

Tony’s initial rage was pushed aside as his love for his mate overruled his mind and took over. The younger man trailed his hand down Jethro’s chest and found his hard and leaking cock awaiting his attention. Dropping to his knees, he swallowed the man whole wanting to taste him and feel him fill his mouth. The minute his nose reached the soft curls surrounding his cock, he buried it in them deeply, inhaling the scent that was pure Jethro.

 

Feeling the man tremble, he sucked harder wanting him to know who was in control. As he felt the cock swell and the release near, he quickly squeezed the base causing Jethro to groan in frustration. He began to bob up and down slowly on the cock between his fangs as he swirled his tongue around the head tasting the juices flowing from the man.

 

He sucked and bobbed until Jethro was a quivering mass of desperate need and Tony was ready to give him that release. Pulling back until just the head was in his mouth, he paused and without warning impaled his mouth down the shaft and sank his fangs into the base of Jethro’s cock.

 

Jethro screamed his release as he sent his cum down Tony’s throat, the younger man continuing to stroke it with his tongue until the tremors coursing through his body subsided. Tony released the flaccid cock from his mouth and stood.

 

“Not done yet Jet. Won’t be gentle, will try, I really don’t want to hurt you, but I need you.”

 

“Take me Tone, I love you. I belong to you.” As he watched, Tony, still fully clothed, merely unzipped his slacks, and pulled out his cock. Lifting one of Jethro’s legs and wrapping it around his waist, he thrust into the man’s entrance without warning. Jethro groaned at the slight pain but more so because the intensity of need rolling off Tony’s body.

 

Jethro felt the desperation, as if the man would cease to breathe if he didn’t connect fully with him. He met Tony’s thrusts trying to ease his concern that he was hurting him. Sure, there had been initial pain, but at that moment, all he felt was sheer bliss. He was filled from the inside out in a way that he had never been before.

 

He realized that he needed to reconnect as well, not that their bond had suffered or had been affected at all, but the fact that someone else had touched him and tried to trick him away from Tony bothered him. He needed Tony to claim him, to wash away the stench of betrayal and deceit from his body.

 

Tony began thrusting in and out of Jethro’s ass at a frenzied pace loving the feel of the man’s tight heat around his cock. He felt his release nearing and just as it began to flow through his body into Jethro’s he sank his fangs into the one place that no one could touch, his heart.

 

Jethro felt that very emotion flow through his body as the fangs pierced him. His heart was Tony’s; it would never belong to another. If it was possible, the bond strengthened around the two men, and became bands of steel wrapping them together.

 

As Tony came down, he looked at the man in his arms with concern. 

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

Jethro gave him a lazy smile. “Hell no. That was amazing.”

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled. “I love you Jet.”

 

“Love you too Tone.”

 

Remembering where they were and what had transpired Tony sheepishly looked at Jethro and the torn clothes at his feet. 

 

“Better get you dressed and release the gang.”

 

Sensing Tony’s concern Jethro looked at the man. “Could you maybe do that whole tear my clothes off again? I rather liked it.” He smirked over his shoulder as he headed to their bedroom to put clothes on.

 

As Tony watched the man as he walked away, he chuckled. “Oh yeah, I can do that again.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy...Amy...Amy...Thank you so very much for being my most awesome and spectacular Beta!

Waiting for Jethro to redress and appear, Tony thought about what had transpired this evening. Logically there had to be more to it than just the seduction, there had to be a hidden camera. Ziva and Senior may not be playing with a full deck, but even they would have to realize that just Ziva’s word was not going to make Tony distrust Jethro. She had to have known that she had projected the wrong emotion when she found out about them. Had she been accepting, only just her word might have worked.

 

Now, knowing that nothing happened between Jethro and Ziva; would anything she managed to catch on tape be usable? Would they think to find porn footage that had actors similar in looks and use it instead? If they had any footage at all and planned on trying to show Tony that Jethro was unfaithful then a plan could be devised.

 

Of course, he had to convince the motley crew that was hiding in the spare bedroom that it could be safe. That might end up being the most difficult part of all. But first, there was the matter of Eli David to deal with. He truly hoped that he was not involved in his daughter’s deception for his clan’s sake. Treason was a serious offence, the repercussions for a royal leader attempting such acts were far reaching, and the entire clan would feel the effects.

 

He growled as his thoughts returned to the fact that Ziva had her hands on his mate. She would receive the ultimate punishment outside of death. His father, though human would pay the price as well. He couldn’t help the slight sadness that came over him at the thought that his father was capable of such behavior. He found himself quite thankful that he had been abandoned by the man, certain that he turned out the way he had because of the distance between them. Yet it was possible that he could have followed the same path either way to become a police officer and an agent.

 

Jethro walked out of the bedroom and saw Tony lost in his thoughts. He didn’t need the bond to know what was going on in the man’s head.

 

“You would have become a good man Tony. It’s in you and always has been”, gently running his hand down the man’s cheek, “Come on. Let’s set the natives free before they get too restless”.

 

Tony chuckled at that. “Sorry about the public display Jet.” 

 

Smirking, the older man replied. “Can’t say that was what I expected, but I never want us to hide what we feel. And there were extenuating circumstances. Besides I rather like the possessive and jealous side of you.”

 

“No worries there. I have that covered in spades.” Tony raised his voice a bit. “It’s safe to come out now.”

 

The door opened and the group filed out; Abby smirking with a mischievous glint, Ducky not far behind, Tim blushing but smiling and the Council just giving them both knowing smiles.

 

“That was rather quick Tonio; sure you don’t need more time?” Sans quipped.

 

“Maybe becoming the King has made you the minute man. Shame really.” Dimitri added his own jab.

 

Jethro glared at the two men as he rose to defend Tony. “Doesn’t mean he doesn’t make use of the time he has. After all we did have guests and it would be impolite to keep you in there all night long.” 

 

Tony smirked at the men as they stood there with their mouths hanging open in surprise.

 

“Ok. I am calmer now and had a few thoughts while I was waiting for Jethro. I don’t believe the seduction plot was the end. They had to know I wouldn’t believe their words so I am going to guess they had a camera.”

 

“Why? Nothing happened.” Abby asked.

 

“True, but considering the power Ziva has, they would not have known that was going to be the end result. And they would have wanted visual proof to throw in my face.”

 

Jethro nodded. “Makes perfect sense. Tape the encounter and bring it to you as a concerned friend or even send it to you anonymously. Then seeing your distress, they move in.”

 

Jules cocked her head. “I can see where you’re going with this and I don’t like it. We will talk about it after your call with Eli. All of this does depend on that after all.”

 

“True and the time for that is now.” Tony looked at McGee for a moment. “Can we do a face to face call with him?”

 

“Sure, there are many ways.” Tim looked at Jules. “What are the ways to contact Eli or any royal dignitary for that matter?”

 

“We have email and SKYPE set up for everyone on secure lines so that we may have conferences if needed. This is just a recent development, you understand. It takes the older clans a while to accept and understand the technology and to convince them it is safe.”

 

Tim nodded. “Not an easy concept for certain generations to get a handle on and when you consider that some leaders are several hundred years old, well they have had a lot of growth and change to swallow.”

 

Tim looked back at Tony. “Have it set up in a moment.”

 

“Thanks Tim.” 

 

Tim’s fingers flew over the secured laptop that was provided and as promised, he had it up and running with Eli on the screen within a few minutes.

 

“Eli. Good to see you.”

 

“You as well, my King. I understand that you needed to talk to me.” Eli looked concerned.

 

“I do, and it is unfortunate that I must. It has come to my attention that there is a plot attempt to gain control over my powers.”

 

Eli’s eyes widened in shock, “But surely they realize that is not possible. This is not a secret my King, this is a fact that all of our clans have known for centuries. Surely the information must be incorrect.”

 

“No. It is indeed factual. They have tried to get to me through my mate.” Tony growled out. 

 

Eli looked appalled. “Then they are also fools. Do they not realize the possible penalty for using your mate? What kind of people not only try to commit treason, but use your mate to try and gain what essentially is nothing?”

 

“I don’t disagree that they are indeed fools Eli. I also know that I am with in my right to ask for immediate execution for attempting to coerce my mate into an unwarranted action. But you, above most people, know what I wish to stand for. I do not want to start my reign with an execution, even if it is warranted and sanctioned.”

 

“I understand. I have admired you since you turned my interrogation on me. Not many would have the skill to do so seamlessly. But I fail to understand why you are telling me about this idiotic plot.” Eli looked at Tony. “Wait. You don’t think I have anything to do with this, do you? I would never risk my Clan on some fool’s errand for something that can not even be obtained. Why, why would you think that?”

 

“I think you know why Eli.” Tony looked him in the eye.

 

“No. She knows the history; she knows that she can gain nothing. It can’t be. Are you sure?”

 

“I am sorry to say, yes. I am sure. She may be aware of everything that you have taught her but she has been swayed.”

 

Eli sighed. “I have feared that this might happen someday. Hoped against hope that she would come to her senses and accept her own fate, but it does not seem to me that I shall get that.”

 

Tony’s eyes glowed with rage as he spoke his next words. “She tried to seduce my mate. Placed her hands on him, kissed him, tried to use her enticement power to lure him. She and her partner refuse to accept that we’re bonded.”

 

“I apologize my King. You and your mate should have never been defiled in that way. I accept what you must do and you have my word that I shall not lift one finger to help, neither will any member of our clan.”

 

Tony breathed deeply trying to calm himself as he felt the warm hand placed on his arm in a loving gesture.

 

“You have no need to apologize Eli, this is not your fault, and in no way should you blame yourself. She chose to walk this path. I would, however, appreciate your silence in this matter until we have them placed in confinement.”

 

“I understand. No one shall know of this until you give the word.”

 

“Thank you Eli. I shall be in touch when this is over so that you may attend the trials and sentencing if you so choose.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Tony nodded and ended the session. He sat back in his chair. “Well it is just Ziva and my father then.”

 

Jules looked at Tony. “You want to lay a trap where you are the bait. Correct?”

 

“Yes and no. I believe that soon there will be a tape of what transpired between Ziva and Jethro. Altered I am sure, but it will make its way to me. I need to act as if I believe it and Jet and I need to have a public argument. I need to go off to lick my wounds so that she may come and comfort me.”

 

“Since she believes that sex needs to happen and my father believes that is when I am vulnerable to suggestions, he will be there as well.”

 

Jethro growled. “You are not having sex with her.”

 

“No, never.” Tony assured the man. “But they will think, since neither of them has bothered with facts, that it will happen when she turns on her powers. We tape the whole seduction, my father being a part of it, and all of you come in and we take them in.”

 

Abby looked at Tony. “She will have to touch you. Are you going to be able to handle that? Either of you?” She glanced at Gibbs as well.

 

Ducky looked at both men. “This will be hard on the both of you. Though I can see how this plan would work. They are both so lost in their own delusions of what this will net them, they will not see it coming. They believe that they are invincible.”

 

Sans nodded. “She will attempt more than she did with Jethro, Tonio. Just because her powers won’t work on you doesn’t mean your face won’t give away your true feelings.” 

 

Marcel nodded. “But she will also be lost in her own thoughts that their plan is working. The two of them have no reason to suspect otherwise. She will be taken by her own delusions of grandeur as will your father.”

 

Dimitri stroked his chin. “We can set up cameras well ahead of time since you will be luring her to your home. We can all be hidden, for they know nothing of us and Jethro can be nearby for his sanity.” 

 

Dimitri smiled at the man. “I know this is not a plan you will be fond of, but it is full proof and will guarantee Tonio has the evidence that he desires. And you know for a fact that he has no interest in her.”

 

Jethro began pacing. “I get it, I understand. But the thought of her touching him…” His fists were balled up at his sides. Tony stood and walked over to the older man. “It will be over fast and then you can erase her touch from my memory.”

 

Jethro smiled at Tony. “Rip my clothes off again?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“I won’t like it.”

 

“Neither will I, but then they are done.”

 

Tim chimed in. “I can get some great cameras so that we have every room and conceivable angle covered so that you never have to try this again”.

 

Tony smiled, “Thanks Probie, because I sure as hell am not going to want her touching me ever again.”


	14. Chapter - 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to my most awesome Beta! Amy!!!!

The group left and Jethro looked at Tony. “I get that you’re very powerful Tone and that this plan you’ve devised is a necessary evil to catch them, but I am not happy about her touching you.”

 

Tony looked at Jethro. “I know and frankly neither am I. I have spent years holding her at arms length, covering myself as she followed me into the men’s room and just generally keeping her hands out of my pants. Not to mention having to deal with her attempted seductions while in the next breath she calls me ‘dead weight’ or ‘insignificant.”

 

“I have absolutely no desire to play the part of a betrayed lover when I know you belong to me heart, body, and soul. So I am not happy either, but this is a sure fire and quick way to ensure that they get caught. King or not, I want to live by the rules that have been set since the beginning and I refuse to let my father or Ziva turn me into something that I am not.”

 

Jethro moved forward to stand in front of Tony. “That will never happen; you were chosen for a reason.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I want to get complacent, Jet.”

 

“You won’t, I won’t let you. I’ll watch your six like I have for years.” Placing his hand over Tony’s heart, “You are a good man Tone, no one can change that. And just because I truly hate the idea of her touching you, doesn’t mean that I don’t understand. Tim will have set up cameras and we will be there.” 

 

“You won’t be alone and then we’ll remove all traces…” Jethro began unbuttoning Tony’s shirt. “...of her…” Kissing his skin as it was revealed. “…off every inch…” Falling to his knees. “...of your body”. Kissing Tony’s hard cock through his slacks. “Leaving nothing…” Easing the zipper down with his teeth, his heated breath scorching Tony’s skin as it became exposed. “…but my touch…” Tony’s cock was freed from the confines of his slacks. Jethro placed a kiss on the head as he worked his way down. “…my lips…” Reaching the base of Tony’s cock, he used his tongue on the journey upwards. “…my tongue…” As he reached the head seeing the pre-cum accumulated there, he ran his tongue through the slit gathering it all as Tony sucked in a breath. Wrapping his lips around the head and sucking for a moment before removing his mouth from the younger man’s cock causing him to moan, “…and my mouth on your body claiming what’s mine.” At the end of that sentence, he wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock and slid down the entire length.

 

“Fuck!” Was all Tony could manage to verbalize as Jethro began bobbing up and down on his cock with a vengeance, devouring him with a veracious craving. The younger man lost all ability to speak as he was swept away by Jethro’s need to take and claim what was his. Tony, unable to keep still any longer began thrusting his hips in time with the older man’s mouth.

 

“Can’t hang on…” Tony gasped as he felt his balls tighten and his release bearing down on him with alarming speed. Jethro felt the shift in Tony’s body and sucked harder wanting every drop the younger man was going to release. Tony growled Jethro’s name as he shot ribbons of cum down the older man’s throat.

 

Jethro sucked firmly, feasting on every drop. Slowly easing his ministrations to the younger man’s cock and licking him clean, he rose to capture Tony’s lips and mouth intent on claiming that as well.

 

Tony fell into the kiss giving Jethro everything that he demanded and began guiding them to their bedroom. He wanted more of everything. Reaching the bedroom Tony looked at his mate and said simply.

 

“Strip.”

 

Complying easily with the request, he watched the green eyes take in every move he made as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it and his undershirt off in one smooth move. Seeing the feral look in Tony’s eyes, he knew that his actions were having the desired effect.

 

Two could definitely play in the game of seduction and right now, it was his turn. Painstakingly his hands slid down his chest, abs, and upon reaching the waistband of his jeans, slowly undid the button, his blue eyes locked on green as he slid the zipper down deliberately.

 

Smirking inwardly when he heard Tony’s low growl, he started to leisurely push his jeans down over his hips and let them fall to a pile at his feet. 

 

Tony watched every move that the older man made, frozen to the spot by the sultry seductiveness of his movements. As the jeans fell to the floor, Tony allowed his eyes to roam over the sight before him and was unable to suppress the shiver that ran through his body. The man had no real idea of the effect he had on him or just how sexy he was. 

 

He may be older but that only heightened his sexuality, the silver hair with those sky blue eyes made him weak in the knees. His firm chest covered in silver hair, narrow waist, firm tight ass and the wonderfully thick, long uncut cock nestled in the patch of silver curls aroused him like no other before. The man was sheer perfection and everything that Tony had ever dreamed. 

 

“Like what you see?” Jethro’s voice was husky with need and desire.

 

“Yes.” Tony was beside him quicker than a blink; his lips at the older man’s ear. “Do you have any idea of what you do to me?” His lips began a fiery trail down the man’s neck as he continued to speak.

 

“Everything about you affects me. Your eyes…voice…body, everything that is inherently you. Your smell…God I love how you smell.” His fangs teased the man that was in his arms.

 

“Sawdust, coffee and Old Spice and that faint musk that is only you. I can’t get enough.”

 

Jethro grabbed Tony by his hips pulling him tightly to him wanting to feel every inch of the man against his naked body. “Seems you have too many clothes on, Tone.” He deftly started to unbutton the younger man’s shirt with one hand not wanting to relinquish the hold his other hand had on Tony’s hip holding him close.

 

Reaching the last button still using one hand, he slid the shirt off Tony’s shoulders and finally the man’s arms. No small feat as they were busy caressing every inch of Jethro’ naked skin and he was hard pressed to want to end that touch. But his own need and desire for the younger man to be naked against him won out.

Sensing the need from his mate, Tony quickly set about removing his pants so that his hands could get back to the business at hand. As soon as his pants hit the floor, he brought their bodies back together neither man expecting the fire that spread at the first touch.

 

There was no holding back for it was certain that if they tried, they would be found later in a pile of ash consumed by the fire that they created.

 

Thankful that Jethro was still stretched from earlier, he all but threw the man down on the bed as he predatorily stalked up his naked body. Jethro’s eyes barely showed any color they were so dilated with desire as he waited to see where the animal in front of him would strike first. This was unlike any sex that they had to date, both men fueled by their jealousy and need to ensure the other knew to whom they belonged.

 

Tony decided that he first needed to sate his hunger to taste the man before he gave in to the craving of having his dick buried inside the tight heat of his mate.

 

His mouth wrapped around Jethro’s cock and slid down to the base, his nose buried in the wiry silver curls. He allowed himself a moment to inhale the intoxicating sent of his mate before devouring him whole. Jethro’s hips bucked up at the intensity in which Tony swallowed his cock.

 

The heat from the mouth sliding up and down his shaft combined with the too skilled tongue playing with the head, veins, and finally his slit was more than Jethro could take. He wanted to hold on and make his lover work for his release but found that all he wanted to do was give in to the sensations that were coursing through every fiber of his being. Unable to hold on any longer, he grabbed Tony’s shoulders gripping them tightly as he cried out his release.

 

Tony took in every drop that flowed down his throat, sucking harder ensuring that he missed nothing until felt the tremors from the body below him subside. Easing off and letting his cock slip from his lips, he climbed up the older man’s body and claimed his mouth as he thrust his own throbbing cock into his mate.

 

Jethro groaned into Tony’s mouth. Lost in the new sensation of being filled by the younger man, he quickly wrapped his still trembling legs around the man’s waist pulling him in deeper.

 

Tony groaned as he began thrusting in and out at a frenzied pace, his cock encased in the tight velvet heat of his mate’s ass. 

 

“God, you feel so fucking good Jet.” He managed to speak as his lips refused to be parted from the older man’s.

 

‘Don’t stop’ was all Jethro could send to Tony as he was carried away by the overwhelming sensations blanketing his body. 

 

Tony feeling his release imminent, called to Jethro as he slowly lifted his torso knowing what he wanted and what Jethro needed. Edging them up without slowing the pace that his cock so desperately demanded, he managed to position them so that he could support the older man’s back as he commanded, “NOW!” 

 

Jethro immediately sank his fangs into Tony’s heart as Tony’s head fell back and he shouted Jethro’s name. His cum flowing through his body and into the older man’s as his blood flowed followed suit. 

 

Jethro removed his fangs from Tony’s body and licked the wounds before pulling the younger man’s lips to his own, kissing them as they both began to come out of their haze.

 

Finding his voice first, Jethro chuckled. “How is it possible that it just keeps getting better and better?”

 

Tony, his breathing nearly back to normal, shrugged and smiled. “Don’t know, don’t care, just reveling in the fact that it does.”

 

“Amen to that Tone.” 

 

They both collapsed on the bed still tangled in one another.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, love,kudos and hugs to my Beta Amy!

Gibbs looked around the bullpen watching Ziva sneak glances at Tony under the guise that she was worried about McGee. He and Tony both felt that it was best to get this over with before Senior or Ziva could take the time to possibly plan something different or recruit idiots into their ranks.

 

Didn’t matter to him that Tony was well protected, he loved the man pure and simple and even the smallest threat against him was too much. Right now, all he wanted to do was jump across the bullpen and wring Ziva’s neck.

 

Tony felt the emotions flowing through Jethro and tried to assuage the desire with reminders that soon this would be done and then they could play. Growling at the thought of the younger man naked was all that Tony needed to hear to know that Jethro could hang on, even if it was only by a thread.

 

They were waiting for McGee to come in and let them know that his apartment was ready for the show and then they could play their roles and start this charade.

 

Ziva glared at Tim as he walked into the bullpen. 

 

“You are late.” She sneered.

 

“I am well aware of that Ziva; I had a doctor’s appointment. I was unaware you were my keeper. I did however inform Gibbs and Tony.”

 

She looked at Tony. “Why was I not informed?”

 

Tony looked up from his computer. “Why would you need to know? Are you his boss?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Did you get a promotion and no one told me?” 

 

Ziva huffed. “No, I did not. I was unaware that he would be late and was concerned.”

 

McGee slid into his desk. “Well as you can see I am fine. No need to worry, just a check-up if you need to know.” McGee turned his computer on and shot Tony a quick message through the secure server that he had installed for the vampires. He thought that it was a good idea for the council or even Abby, himself, or Ducky to have a safe way to pass information if needed. 

 

-Done- was all it said.

 

As Tony read it, he sighed knowing what needed to happen next. He could feel Jethro sending him support and love as he readied himself for what was to come.

 

“DiNozzo! Enough! Get to work.”

 

“Really Boss.” Snarked Tony. “I was not late and I told you McProbie had a doctor’s appointment. It would be wonderful if you had listened.”

 

Gibbs stood up and walked to Tony’s desk. “Is there a reason you’re being pissy this morning DiNozzo?”

 

Tony stood toe to toe with Jethro his voice low and edgy. “Could be the smell of perfume that was on you when you dropped by last night.”

 

“And that’s a problem? I told you that I was helping a friend. She just lost her husband. He was a Marine and I offered her comfort. Nothing else.”

 

Tony sighed. “I want to believe you, I do.”

 

Jethro looked at Tony. “I can’t make you believe me. And I won’t try.” He growled. “Thought you knew me. Thought you trusted me. Thought you knew I was in this all the way. Hell, maybe I am not the one with doubts, maybe it’s you. Go home tonight, your house and think about it.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Where will you be, Jethro?”

 

“Home Tony, alone.”

 

Tony nodded and sat down, the air in the bullpen thick with tension. McGee shot a concerned glance at Ziva who shrugged as she went back to her computer.

 

The day passed slowly with no cases. All were relieved to be released to go home. It would be a welcome relief to get away from the silence that settled in the bullpen. 

 

Ziva looked at Tony and saw the emotions warring on his face. She watched him intently wanting to make certain that she was seeing was enough of a rift started to use that to her advantage. Stealing a glance at Gibbs all she could see was a hard look, almost cold, as he banged away at his computer never looking up.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva practically ran out the door the minute the words left Gibbs mouth. This may be the opening they were hoping for. It seemed that Gibbs hadn’t told Tony about her trying to seduce him, unless he did meet with someone after she left, and Tony’s insecurities were playing right into their hands.

 

She knew nothing happened between her and Gibbs, but since Tony had not been told, once he saw the video…well he would be shattered. And she could come to the rescue as a concerned friend offering comfort.

 

There was a moment of doubt at the timing of their argument and surprise that it took place so publically. But truthfully, she could see how the two men may have been mistaken in their desire for one another. After all as King, Tony’s emotions and need to find a mate must be all over the place. It made some sort of skewed logical sense that he would be drawn to Gibbs and believe him to be the one. Now, that they had played at it, perhaps he was finding that it wasn’t all that he had hoped it to be. A secret thrill ran through her body at the thought of Tony naked next to her and claiming her as his mate. She was not blind to his appeal; the man was sexy and would certainly be no hardship to belong to him.

 

In truth, she craved it, wanted it, and had obsessed about being with Tony well before it was brought to her attention he was King. She had tried to give herself to him repeatedly and was met with a polite but firm rebuff and given a myriad of reasons. But now she was determined; he would allow her to shine finally and her powers would no longer be considered substandard as she would be the King’s consort. Respected, trusted, and loved for that alone. She would now lord above those who saw her as weak or damaged. 

 

Senior was a fool if he even for a second believed that she would turn over Tony or his power to him. She had done her own research and though there were a few conflicting accounts, the man was delusional to believe that Tony could be made that weak. Yes…she could render him slightly less powerful with her power, enough that she could have what she wanted. And all that she wanted was Anthony DiNozzo, King of the Vampires in her bed solely for her pleasure and the status that would come with that. Her eyes glowed with lust and desire that was soon to be fulfilled. 

 

She started as she pulled into her complex and sighed. Senior’s car was already there. Exiting her car and squaring her shoulders, nothing or no one would stand in her way of what was rightfully hers.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony watched Ziva flee and sighed. He hated this ruse, hated that he had to pretend that he had no faith in Jethro and that he had been cast aside. It didn’t matter that he knew it was a charade nor did it matter that Jethro knew it as well. It pissed him off that he had to do this. That he wasn’t allowed to have what he always dreamed without a struggle in its infancy. He was livid that his father was behind this, although he had a feeling that when Ziva had found out he was King, her own plan had been formed, one that she wasn’t sharing with his father.

 

Tim watched the anguish that fell over his friend’s face as he closed down for the night. He wanted to offer whatever comfort he could. He could not imagine what it felt like to have your father plotting against you and your friend only interested in you for their own selfish means. Or what it was like to have to pretend that the one thing that meant everything to you, that was such a part of you and the other half of your soul, was in doubt and not real.

 

“Tony, we will nail them both to the wall tonight. This WILL be over. Remember that this is a plan and Jethro knows that. Then the two of you can go feel each other’s fangs all night long.” He smirked and blushed at the same time he said it, but it did have the desired effect.

 

“Thanks Tim. For everything.” Tony smiled a real smile that he’d been unable to for the duration of the day. “OK. Let’s head to my apartment and get everyone set. Don’t know when she’ll drop by, but I doubt that they will wait.”

 

Jethro came to stand behind Tony touching him lightly and letting the love flow through their bond. “I agree. The way she ran out of here it stands to reason she’s not going to wait to give us a chance to work things out. She’s going to make her play while you’re at your lowest.”

 

The three men grabbed their badges and guns and walked to the elevators. Jethro smirked at both McGee and Tony.

 

“Besides I rather like McGee’s idea of feeling your fangs all night long.”

 

Tim blushed and smiled as he hit the button for the garage, but didn’t miss the intake of breath or the darkening of Tony’s eyes. Yep, things were gonna be all right.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Ziva opened the door and glared at Senior. “What do you not understand about privacy?”

 

“Cut the shit Ziva. We have no secrets, you want to fuck my son and I am trying to make that happen so we both get what we want. I want to get this tape to him, play on his insecurities. Use them to make him doubt the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man has been married four times for Christ’s sake; it shouldn’t be that hard of a sell.”

 

She glared at the man in front of her, knowing she had no real choice. There was no way he would wait and he would certainly become suspicious if she told him to leave. No, she had to take him with her to Tony’s and hope that she could influence the man before his father got a hold of him. Even if she believed her research was far more accurate, she did not intend to take any chances.

 

“Do you mind if I change before we head over? I would prefer my seduction to be done in more suitable clothes.”

 

Senior waved his hand in a get on with it motion and waited his mind full of the things he would be able to attain with control over his son. The wealth and the power that he would force to be given was mindboggling to even him. He would make those that had shunned him and denied him pay.

 

He was no fool though and knew that he needed to tread carefully around Miss David. He also knew that once he was under his control, he needed to convince Tony to get rid of her. She would be trouble if he didn’t, always questioning him and having her own brand of influence over his son and that was not acceptable. 

 

He just had to place her in compromising positions after the power exchange, and then make sure that Tony knew of her indiscretions and make sure that she was punished. Yes, this would work and he would have his son all to himself. The power would be in his hands where it should have been from the start. 

 

He looked up as he heard her reenter the room and nodded as he leered up and down her body. It was perfect. For a moment he was worried that she was going to come out all decked to the nines for that would have set off alarm bells. Instead, she was in a tight pair of old jeans with a form fitting, yet casual, light blue cashmere sweater. If he didn’t know what she was planning, he would say she looked innocent and quite unassuming.

 

“Perfect. Now grab the disk and let’s go. Time to take what is rightfully mine and we shall then toast our success.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNICNCISNCIS

To say the mood at Tony’s apartment was tense and apprehensive would have been an understatement. They all wanted this sting to go down without a hitch, everyone knowing what this was actually costing Tony and Jethro. Cameras were checked and double checked as were microphones. Everything was set.

 

Tim had everything ready to record as soon as Tony gave the word. Jules and Sans were the kitchen pantry ready to come to Tony’s aid and be there to take all concerned into their custody. They were well versed in the laws and knew that the council had to take control before the King could hand down the ruling. The judicial aspect of their culture was simple only in the detail that justice was not a wait and see game. You proved your case with irrefutable evidence and the sentence was handed down.

 

The judicial council consisted of members from the different clans and all had the extra ability to sense untruths; nothing could be hidden from them. They had been contacted, knew what was happening and had arrived that afternoon. They were awaiting the outcome and arrival of the King and all concerned so they could proceed with haste. Treason was serious and they would waste no time in the justice proceedings.

 

Marcel and Dimitri would wait with Tim in the spare bedroom to protect Tim if for some reason Ziva or Senior tried to harm people close to Tony. They would jump in if needed and were prepared to protect Tony at all costs. The royal guards were, as always, near and unseen as they had been since Tony came into his power. They weren’t invisible, but like Tony, they had the ability to make it seem as if they weren’t there which was why they were chosen to guard the King.

 

Ducky and Abby were located at her apartment having it readied to record as well. They were not going to rely on one set up. If Ziva or Senior managed to see and destroy what Tim had there, they were prepared. Tim wasn’t aware Abby had set up yet another laptop to do the same thing. She protected her friends; no one was going to mess with them.

 

Jethro would be in the bedroom closet hiding and waiting to help Tony should he be unable to control the rage he knew was hovering at the surface. They all knew that this sting would end in the bedroom and Jethro prayed that he would be able to keep his own emotions in check until they had all that they needed.

 

Empty beer bottles littered the coffee table, Tony only having had one, to give the illusion that he was feeling off kilter. The stage was set and all the players except two were ready. If there was something that could go wrong, they had thought of it and made plans to contend with it. The only thing they had no control over were the emotions running through Tony. There would be no help for those until this was finished. The sentencing would happen tomorrow, after he had reclaimed Jethro, washed the stench of betrayal off his skin, and erased every minute touch that he knew he would have to endure.

 

Jethro looked at Tony wanting desperately to hold, comfort, and take away the pain that was expressed on his face. They refrained from doing that, knowing the look would only add to the role he was playing. He was not however, going to allow Tony to feel guilty for having to let Ziva touch him.

 

“Tone, it’s an undercover op. She means nothing to you and if it weren’t for wanting proof, you would not be here with her. I know this, the guilt stops here. I love you and you love me. Just hang on a bit longer and this will be finished.”

 

Tony sighed and pointed to his head. “I know that in here. But-“, Pointing to his heart, “here doesn’t feel so good. I can and will do what needs to be done, but it hurts and I can’t do anything about that now. I can’t have what I need. But I shall make up for that later.” 

 

Tony clenched his hands in fists at his side as he struggled not to take those few steps forward, not to take the man in his arms and pull him tightly to him, not to claim the lips that called to him and not to claim what his heart demanded and what he needed with every fiber of his being.

 

Tony stared at his feet as he worked to regain control over his body. Suddenly his head shot up, he looked at the door, and his countenance changed, the look on his face sent chills through everyone in the room.

 

“Showtime. The bitch is here and so is my father. Time to show them what I can do.”

 

Everyone went to their spots, took a deep breath, and waited. Tony rolled his neck and allowed the look of misery to slide back on his face masking his true emotions, hoping to keep them in check. He sat back on the couch and knew that if he didn’t open the door she would pick the lock and enter his home unwelcomed and unwanted. He managed to smile inwardly briefly at the realization that it was no longer his home and when this was over he would not have to set foot in here again save to pack.

 

Hearing the soft knock at the door, he sneered. She really was a sneaky bitch, before his powers, he would have never heard that. He shook his head in disgust and sat back once again dejectedly on the couch holding the beer in his hand.

 

Ziva opened the door silently and looked at the sight before her. Oh, this was going to be easier than she thought. He had been drinking and was wallowing in his misery. She could take care of that. She let Senior peek inside at his son before she shooed him away. 

 

“After I get him in bed you may enter the apartment. I need a bit of time for him to believe what I show him. Leave the door slightly ajar so that you may watch, but no more.” She hissed quietly.

 

“Fine. But hurry this up before he comes out of his stupor and becomes aware of what you’re doing.”

 

She entered the apartment and went to the couch to stand before Tony.

 

“Tony, are you alright?”

 

Tony looked at her through half closed eyes. “Ziva? How did you get in here? What are you doing here?”

 

She gently touched his cheek. “I wanted to make sure you were alright. And…well…I have something I need to show you.”

 

“I’m fine. You should go.” Seeing the DVD case in her hands, he shook his head. “Not in the mood for a movie tonight.” Drinking the last of the beer, he struggled to get up from the couch and went to the kitchen for another.

 

Returning, he looked at her. “You’re still here.”

 

She nodded. “You need to see this. There is no good time for this, but I thought that you should know.”

 

Tony sighed. “Zeeevah, I am really in no mood.”

 

“Please.”

 

Tony laid his head back against the couch. “Fine.”

 

She walked over and placed the DVD in the player and turned it on along with the TV and came back to sit by Tony on the couch. He sat up to watch the TV and she took his hand in hers.

 

“I am so sorry for what you’re about to see.”

 

He looked at her confused than turned his attention back to the screen and what he saw made his heart sink. Ziva could see the reaction on his face as he watched Jethro kiss the woman and lead her to the bed.

 

“No.” He shook his head vehemently. “Not possible. When is this from?”

 

“Last night.” Ziva said softly. “I went to one of those Cheater sites and hired this woman to test him. You may have wanted a relationship with him, but I did not want to see you hurt. You’re my friend. He has been married four times Tony. I didn’t want to see you be a notch in his belt.”

 

“How?”

 

“Met her at a bar and picked her up. No names, just sex.”

 

Tony shakily stood and went to the DVD player and pulled out the DVD and threw it against the wall shattering it. His breathing ragged as he tried to control his emotions. Ziva came to stand beside him, stroking his back.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed before you fall down.” Smiling inwardly as she guided the man to his bedroom. “Where is your bedroom Tony?”

 

“Far end of the hall.” Tony said dejectedly.

 

Entering the bedroom, she guided him gently over to the bed and sat him on the edge as she took off his shoes. Running her hands up his legs as she came to his shirt, “We need to take this off and get you comfortable. Unbuttoning his shirt, she removed it and threw it on the floor. She took a moment to admire the sight before her, the firm abs, broad chest, and the light covering of hair that she couldn’t wait to run her fingers through.

 

She moved her hands to his belt and deftly undid the buckle, moving to the button and zipper and slowly pulled them off. She knew that Tony usually went commando and was surprised to see a pair of boxers. It was of no consequence however, she would remove those shortly.

 

“Lay back. Let me go lock the door and get you some water and I’ll be right back.” Leaving the bedroom, she walked out to grab a bottle of water and make sure that Senior was inside the apartment.

 

“Well?”

 

Ziva raised an eyebrow. “He is nearly ready. I have him in bed and down to his boxers. The DVD worked, he believed what he saw. The alcohol in his system may have helped.”

 

Senior sneered. “He always was weak-minded. Knew this would be easy. Soon the power will be mine.” He looked at Ziva. “Get in there and fuck my son into submission. Use that so called power of yours to render him pliable and open to suggestion.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, “Don’t play me for a fool either Miss David or you will be sorry. This is my game and I get the just rewards. You in turn get my son and his cock for your pleasure. You are nothing more to me than a tool to keep him complaint with my wishes.”

 

“I am aware of my place and you need to understand that unless I choose to join with your son this is all a moot point. You will receive nothing.”

 

“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter. I saw you eyeing my son; I see the desire and lust in your eyes now. You are powerless to keep from fucking him; you want him pure and simple. You better keep that pretty ass of yours in line or I will inform my son of your actions and I am sure that won’t make him happy.”

 

Ziva growled. “You think he will believe anything that you tell him? And if you take me out of the equation, he comes back into his full senses, then what? Don’t be an ass. You need me.”

 

“Fine. We need each other. Than fucking get in there and take care of it.” Senior stood back and glared. “I get to watch after all and finally see my son become a man, even if the pussy is playing him.” They walked down the hall to Tony’s bedroom and Ziva looked in and saw that Tony was sleeping.

 

“Go sit in the chair in the corner and be quiet until he is ready.” Ziva whispered as she began to remove her clothes. Completely naked she lay down beside him and began pressing gentle kisses to his neck and chest as her hand ran through his chest hair heading towards the waiting cock. Harnessing her power, she let it seep through her touch and into the body below.

 

So lost in the thought of finally having this man she was surprised when a hand of steel surrounded her wrist as she was about to reach the waistband of the boxers. Raising her eyes, she was shocked to find two very enraged green eyes stared at her.

 

“Tony.” She managed to squeak out.

 

“Now.” He said with deadly calm. Senior sensing something was up started to move but froze unexpectedly when Tony quickly turned his gaze on him. Ziva found herself forcibly removed and pinned against the wall by one hand holding her wrists above her head, only this time she was staring into two enraged ice blue eyes.

 

“You will NEVER touch Tony again.” Jethro whispered in her ear.

 

She shivered at the cold rage in his voice and tried to get free but was unable to do so. His second hand came up to encircle her throat as he continued speaking. “That is my mate you tried to seduce.” Her eyes registered a quick understanding of what she had truly done. “Do you think anyone could stop me from taking your life?”

 

Sans, Jules, Tim, Dimitri, and Marcel entered the room and took quick stock of the scene before them.

 

Marcel stepped forward. “Jethro, we have it all on tape. You can let her go and we will take it from here.”

 

Jethro turned towards Marcel, his face full of rage. “She dared lay her hands on him, caress him and she planned to use him. She needs to cease to exist.” Jethro spat out.

 

“I don’t disagree and I promise you that she will pay.” Marcel spoke firmly.

 

Tony came up behind Jethro and touched him. “Let her go Jet. Let Marcel take her. I have seen more of her than I ever desired.” Making sure that he had Ziva’s full attention as he continued, “I never wanted her, and I do not want her in our presence any longer”. He ran his tongue up Jethro’s neck and let his fangs scrape along the skin. “I would much rather have you naked under me.”

 

Ziva understanding the message that had just been conveyed very clearly, lowered her eyes and ceased to fight. She was finished. She had played a game and lost. She knew full well the allowed punishments for treason and she had tried to come between a King and his consort. There was nothing more she could say or do. If her father knew of her actions, he would be unable to help her.

 

He would not put the clan in danger. She was so sure of her powers and once again found that they were lacking. She could only imagine what was running through Senior’s mind. 

 

Jethro relaxed his stance at Tony’s words but didn’t loosen his grasp until Marcel took Ziva from him, leading her out of the room. Free of her he turned his attention towards Senior, not allowing himself to fall into Tony just yet.

 

“Why is he not trying to leave the bedroom?”

 

Tony gave a small smile. “Right now he believes that he is in a cell, a very small cell and he can’t move, see, or hear anything at the moment.”

 

Grabbing his robe, he wrapped it around himself before turning to the group.

 

“Tim, we have it all?”

 

“Yes, Tony. Everything. You’re done with Ziva and Senior. Everything they said we caught, all their actions were filmed.”

 

Tony allowed some of the tension to be released from his body and then turned to his father. He was prepared when Senior lunged for him, he knew as soon as the man regained his senses and saw that he was free that would happen. Tony moved to the side, grabbed Senior’s arm, and threw him against the wall.

 

Senior slid to the floor, the breath knocked out of him. As he came around, he decided to try another tactic.  
“Son? Where am I? What happened?” Doing his best to look shocked.

 

Tony sneered derisively. “Don’t even try that with me.” His voice dangerous.

 

Senior looked at his son and wished he was anywhere but here. His son’s normally sparkling green eyes were cold and devoid of any warmth. He could feel the rage and power emanating around him. But surely, his son would help him, he was his father.

 

“’Fraid not ‘dad’.” Tony sneered. “I will not lift a finger to help you. I told you at NCIS I was done and I meant it. I warned you, Uncle A warned you. But no, you knew better. Now you will pay the price for treason.”

 

“But I am your father; surely you won’t let me die.”

 

“My father gave me away when I was 12, disowned me, and left me to fend for myself. Gave no care to my wellbeing. So you sir, are not my father.” Senior struggled to stand and desperately looked at his surroundings for a way out of this. His eyes spotted his last hope at making this night disappear. He walked slowly as if he were accepting his fate and slowed as he stood before Tim.

 

He grabbed the laptop before anyone saw what was happening and threw it against the wall. As he was about to smile and gloat, he heard laughter from his son.

 

“Seriously? That is how you thought you could end this? Not going to work. Do you really think that with all this planning that there is only one computer that captured this?” He looked at Tim.

 

“Sorry about that. I could have stopped him, I knew what he was doing, but I really had to see how he was going to go through with it. I’ll buy you another.” Tony added sheepishly.

 

“No problem Tony. It was kind of fun.” Tim smiled at Senior. “You really don’t know your son at all do you?” Seeing the surprised look in Senior’s eyes he continued, “He is the chosen King for a reason, many if I had to guess. All things that you do not have the capability of being. If either you or Ziva had bothered to open your eyes and see what was in front of you then you would have seen that Tony had already bonded with his mate.”

 

“That really didn’t matter though. You were never going to turn Tony to do your bidding, would have never happened. He’s a better man.”

 

Senior shrugged as Sans and Jules led him out of the room.

 

Tim smiled at Jethro and Tony. “Seems to me you have some fang fun to have.” Snickering as he walked out with Dimitri.

 

Tony turned to Jethro, his green eyes glowing as he took that last step, their bodies only a hairsbreadth apart and growled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many hugs, lots of love and a great deal of thanks to my Beta Amy!

The two men stood frozen, the heat radiating off their bodies, their need to reconnect palpable and the air was full of the rage and jealousy that had yet to finish coursing through their systems. The sound of the turning lock was all they had been waiting for.

 

Jethro ripped the robe from Tony’s body before removing the boxers in the same way. He wanted nothing but his touch, mouth and lips on that body. There was no finesse as he began to reclaim the man he loved, only the sheer desire to erase the fingerprints of Ziva’s touch, smell and wanton desire off the naked man before him.

 

Jethro had never before felt such intense rage and jealousy that he did at that moment; let alone what he felt from his mate. The intensity was magnified beyond reason and until they were on an even keel, no one had better come between them.

 

Tony stood still, his breath ragged as Jethro attacked his neck. He held his head at an angle wanting everything that he had endured erased from his mind, but it wasn’t enough. Wrapping his hands around the older man’s waist, he slipped them under his shirt and ripped the material apart as though it were made of cotton candy.

 

Hearing Jethro’s growl, he made quick work of his pants and bit down on his shoulder. “Mine.” He snarled. 

 

“Yes.” Jethro groaned as he started to steer Tony to the shower. He needed to feel the man in his body almost as much as he needed to clean the stench of the night off both of them. Thankful they needed no words, Tony allowed himself to be propelled into the bathroom.

 

He blindly reached for the faucet unwilling to be parted from the man in his arms who was intent on erasing all memories of her from his body, his mind, his soul. Parting only to step into the shower, Tony held out his hand for Jethro to join him.

 

Jethro watched the water cascade down Tony’s back and ass. Not willing just to be just a voyeur, he stepped into the shower and took Tony in his arms as the water washed over them, the warmth soothing both of them and allowing a needed calm.

 

Jethro positioned Tony under the stream, placing his hands on the shower wall with a growl. He started blazing a heated trail with his fangs up Tony’s neck. Wrapping one arm around his waist, he pulled the younger man into his body and groaned as his hard cock found the wet and water slicked crack of Tony’s ass.

 

Using his other hand, he raked his nails across the younger man’s chest and past his thigh. Tony growled into the touch both wanting it and struggling to hold back his need for control. He understood Jethro’s need to stake his claim again after he was forced to witness Ziva touch him. He arched into the touch as Jethro’s hand made the same journey back up finding a pebbled nub to twist. Gasping for air, Tony thrust his ass back into Jethro’s cock and rubbed against it.

 

The feel of the hard shaft against his ass was overwhelming. All he wanted to do was throw Jethro on the bed and claim him, taste him and feel him tremble beneath him. Sensing the need Tony had for him only heightened Jethro’s own.

 

The older man slid his free hand to tease the tight entrance of Tony’s ass, while sliding his other towards his throbbing cock, running his long fingers down the shaft. Tony was panting at the assault on his body trying not to stop the man and finally decided to give into the sensation that Jethro was creating; he couldn’t deny that he wanted more.

 

Feeling Tony give in, he knelt down before the younger man’s ass and slowly snaked his tongue down the crevice. As Tony’s body shivered at the new sensation, Jethro let go of his cock, sliding his hands to the firm globes of the succulent ass in front of him and spread them apart allowing better access.

 

His tongue began pressing all around the tight muscle discovering that he could drive Tony wild with his tongue.

 

“Jesus, Jet. Fuck yea.” Tony gasped.

 

Blowing air over the puckered entrance, Jethro watched as it contracted before he plunged his tongue inside. Tony’s hand slammed against the shower wall cracking the tiles as pleasure coursed through his body. He thrust back uncontrollably wanting more.

 

Jethro felt the desire and need flow between them and began pistoning his tongue in and out faster using more pressure. Relishing in the feel of the tight muscle contracting around his tongue as Tony thrust in the same frantic motion that he had created, they moved in unison without even trying. He wanted to make Tony fly apart and reached over for the liquid soap, coating his fingers. As he removed his tongue, he unceremoniously shoved three fingers in.

 

“Yes.” Tony growled, loving the feel of Jethro claiming him, the pain, and pleasure mixed in a heady drug taking away the touch of all before; there was only the two of them and would only be for eternity.

 

Jethro plunged his fingers in and out of the tight muscle feeling Tony fall into the abyss that he needed, he curled one finger and thrust in, brushing his prostate. In a move he wouldn’t have thought possible he turned Tony’s body around, his fingers never leaving his ass.

 

In one swift motion, he swallowed the aching and leaking cock whole. Tony struggled to deal with the new wave of need coursing through his body, as Jethro played him to perfection. Thrusting back and forth between Jethro’s fingers and mouth, Tony struggled to hang on a little bit longer, not wanting the bliss that had wrapped around him to leave. The older man had other ideas though. He grazed his fangs along both sides of his lover’s cock and with a strangled cry Tony shot ribbons of thick cum down Jethro’s throat. 

 

Tony struggled to remember how to breathe as Jethro slowed the movement of his fingers sucking and licking his cock while the younger man came down from the aftershocks. Releasing his now flaccid cock, he stood up claiming Tony’s mouth in a brutal kiss conveying his own out of control desire.

 

Tony fed off Jethro’s tongue tasting his own cum and moaned into the kiss. The kiss was feral in its intensity and gave fair warning for what was about to come. Turning off the shower, he released the older man’s mouth.

 

“Bed, now.” He growled out.

 

Jethro quickly found himself on the bed and lay on his back, his heartbeat erratic as he struggled to settle down. Seeing the look in Tony’s eyes, he realized calming was futile. Tony stalked up his body like a predator nipping and marking his prey along the way. His fangs sent shivers throughout his entire body, his blood rushed through his veins like molten lava as Tony bit any area of exposed skin.

 

Bringing his mouth to Jethro’s ear, he growled from pure animalistic need as he reached for lube. Coating his fingers liberally, he breached the tight muscles of Jethro’s ass. Tony loved the feeling of the muscle play as his fingers stretched the man beneath him.

 

This was about his need for the man laid out before him, the desire that had to be satisfied, and a hunger that was not yet quenched. He had to have every part of their skin touching and tightly joined. The urgency to lay claim to what was his and reconnect on every level was primal. It was almost overwhelming in its intensity, both feral in its desire and full of a love so deep that they would never find the where it began as most assuredly they would never find the end. Jethro pulled Tony to him as he groaned in his ear.

 

“Please Tone, need to feel you inside me.”

 

Tony’s cock was already hard again and he wanted nothing more than to give the older man everything that he desired. He lubed his cock and squeezed the base staving off the release that was already so desperately close. Once more feasting on Jethro’s lips, he lifted the older man’s legs to his shoulders and entered the welcoming tight heat of Jethro’s ass. He thrust in one long slow stroke until his balls made contact with skin.

 

Both men sighed in contentment as they felt once again whole and joined. Tony slowly thrust in and out wanting to ensure that Jethro felt every inch of his throbbing cock fill his body.

 

Jethro panted as the pleasure and pain mingled in glorious harmony and silently begged for more. Tony heard the request, pulled nearly all the way out, and thrust back in. This was not a time for slow love making, their need to connect so great Tony began a frenzied pace and quickly found Jethro’s sweet spot with the head of his cock every time. 

 

“Don’t you dare stop.” Jethro growled. 

 

Tony leaned down and ran his fangs along his neck. “I have no intention of stopping.” Starting to increase his speed and moving in hard, fast, long strokes. “You’re so damn tight and hot around my cock.” Tony groaned into Jethro’s neck. The older man clenched around Tony’s cock, causing Tony to bite down on his neck.

 

Bolts of lightning shot through Jethro’s body with each pass over his prostate and caused his own cock to beg for release. It was pressed between their bodies and every thrust caused the friction it so desperately needed. He was lost in all the sensations Tony was causing to course through his body.

 

Tony thrust in deeper and harder almost wishing he could crawl inside the man; he wanted to stake his claim repeatedly to ensure no one touched what was his. Jethro’s thought mirrored his own and with every thrust brought them both closer to the release they urgently needed but were unwilling to let flow.

 

Tony raised his head, fangs extended as he thrust deeper into Jethro than ever before.

 

“Now Tony! Please.” Jethro begged.

 

Without preamble, Tony sank his fangs into Jethro’s heart and let the blood flow down his throat as he filled the man with his cum and Jethro’s own release was felt on his skin. No words that could describe the depth of love and devotion the two men had for one another and none were needed.

 

With every touch, bite, and each caress every time they made love it was crystal clear. As Tony lifted his mouth from Jethro’s body, the older man lifted his head and sank his own fangs into Tony’s heart. They were one in the truest and purest sense of the word. And no man, woman or vampire would ever be able to break them apart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Amy! I couldn't do this without her.

Jethro chuckled as he walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He looked over at Tony and smirked. “We’ll have to get some tiles and repair the shower stall Tony.”

 

Raising his eyebrow Tony smirked right back. “I blame that on you Jet.”

 

He laughed as he pulled on his pants. “I can accept that. Won’t take much to fix, you only damaged five of them.” Walking behind the man, he kissed his neck. “Maybe I shouldn’t do that again then” He whispered in Tony’s ear.

 

Tony growled. “I never said that”, leaning back into the older man. “I definitely want a repeat.” He turned in the man’s arms leaning in for a kiss. “Something to look forward to later. Right now however, we need to get to the hotel.” Tony took a deep breath as his eyes narrowed. “Time to take out the trash.”

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Jules looked at her phone and smiled.

 

“Tonio and Jethro are on their way here.”

 

Marcel chuckled. “I do hope that Jethro didn’t take all the edge off.”

 

Tim shook his head. “Don’t believe that will matter. Trying to seduce Gibbs and then make Tony believe he cheated is not something that he is going to be willing to overlook.”

 

Jules nodded.

 

Tim looked at the group. “Can I ask what will happen?”

 

“It’s basically like a court hearing now, only without being drawn out and the subsequent appeal process. The tribunal is made up of one person from every clan and each of them has the ability to detect lies, which makes it a very quick process.” Dimitri paused. “Tonio, as King, had the right to simply bring them before the tribunal without proof. He however chose to hold himself to a higher standard and get proof.”

 

Sans looked at Tim seriously. “This will in fact set a strong precedence for his reign. Think about it, his father and co worker plotted to control him right after he was revealed. He could have hushed this up and had his father forget everything that happened, but he chose not to.”

 

Tim grinned. “That’s Tony. Any idea what punishment will be handed down?”

 

“No idea. That is all up to Tonio.” 

 

Abby began to pace. “This can’t be easy for him, it’s his dad. Doesn’t matter how long they have been estranged, it still has to hurt.” She looked at the group. “And are the recordings and everything I put together clear enough? I don’t want Tony to have to go through this again.”

 

“Abigail, I dare say Anthony will be fine. Yes, his father took part in this plot, however, he also messed with Jethro, and I will guarantee that changed the overall climate of his feelings. That does not negate the fact that there will be some hurt but he will be dealing with some of that today. I doubt that his father shall remain silent during this tribunal unless of course that Anthony wants that.”

 

“But Duckman, I don’t want Tony to feel any guilt over this, and we all know that he has the right to request death for treason and messing with his mate. Can he live with that?”

 

“Don’t borrow trouble yet dear girl. We shall wait and see what Anthony decides. I have every faith that he will be fair and just.”

 

“Are we allowed to watch the proceedings?”

 

“Sorry Abby, that will be behind closed doors.” Sans smiled at the disappointed look on her face. 

 

Hearing people in the hall, Jules walked towards the door and opened it to allow Tony and Jethro to enter.

 

“Tony!” Abby ran up and hugged him.

 

“I love you too Abs.” Wrapping his arms around her, “I’m fine, don’t worry so much”, he whispered in her ear.

 

“Can’t help it Tony.”

 

“Are you ready Tonio?” Dimitri inquired.

 

Taking a deep breath and letting go of Abby Tony nodded. “Let’s do this.” He turned to Jethro. “Ready?”

 

Jethro nodded.

 

Tony looked at Tim, Ducky, and Abby. “Make reservations for all nine of us downstairs. Sound good?”

 

Ducky squeezed his shoulder in support and nodded. Tony glanced around and saw agreement from all before he led Jethro into the adjoining room.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

The minute Tony stepped through the door he was every bit a King. If it was possible, he seemed taller and far stronger and larger than he had been just moments ago. As he and Jethro approached the tribunal members, there was no mistaking the rage that shown through his green eyes as he glanced at his father and Ziva. 

 

“Son, you must understand that this was a mistake. She tricked me.” Senior argued as Ziva growled. “See, even now she frightens me.”

 

“Silence!” The word was spoken with a quiet power that rendered Senior speechless. Tony faced towards the clan members of the tribunal.

 

“Our King and your consort, I am Farquois, the elder statesman of the Judicial Tribunal. We are here to address the charges of Treason and Attempted Adulterous Accusations of the King’s Consort levied against Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Ziva David.” Farquois stated concisely before turning to face the accused.

 

“Will the accused please step forward?” The guards assigned to the two of them allowed them to move forward.

 

“The Judicial Tribunal shall hear the case against you and offer you a chance for your defense. Be well aware that every member before you has the ability to see through lies. After we have heard both sides, we shall convene briefly and then render the judgment. If you are found to be guilty of the charges brought forward, the King will then pass sentence.”

 

“The sentence solely rests on the King and his sentence is law. Are the two of you clear on the process? You may answer with a yes or no.”

 

The accused both spoke, “Yes.”

 

“Then let us begin. The council has been informed that there are recordings of these allegations. We are ready to view them.” He turned to one of the council members who had the remote and nodded. The large screen that had been set up in the room came to life as the events that had transpired played out.

 

Ziva and Senior were visibly daunted by the viewing. There was really no defense when your actions were caught on tape. 

 

Ziva could only wonder at her parents disgrace by her actions and the shame she had brought to her clan. Her quest for power and acceptance had clearly done nothing but cause trouble. She took solace in the fact that Senior was in the same boat with her; his idea that his blood relation with the King would protect him was certainly coming back to haunt him.

 

The only defense Senior had was in trying to get his son to recognize that they were blood. That had to mean something to him; something deeper than just a consort could provide. He was still struggling with the fact that his son was fucking a man. That just could not be happening. No DiNozzo would take it up the ass.

 

Farquois turned to Ziva. “Miss David, do you have a defense to offer?”

 

She slowly shook her head. “No, there is nothing.”

 

Farquois nodded in acceptance before he turned to the senior DiNozzo. “And you, Mr. DiNozzo, do you have a defense?”

 

Senior stood tall and squared his shoulders. “I believe that my past relationship with the King, my son, may have colored my actions. I behaved abysmally and I am ashamed. I fell prey to the demented plans of this she-devil. I apologize and will proudly stand by my son, the King.”

 

Tony’s fists clinched at his sides as he heard the lies his father spewed. He closed his eyes for a moment wanting to find the calm space inside him as he felt Jethro place his hand on the small of his back offering silent support. The love flowing from his mate stilled his anger. 

 

Farquois looked at Senior through narrowed eyes. “Enough! We have heard enough.” He turned to the others in the council. “I believe that we have reached the verdict.”

 

Ziva hung her head, there was no other verdict besides guilty that could have been reached and Senior’s last ditch effort to lay the blame at her feet and play upon the fact that Tony was his son was repulsive. The fact that he truly believed that he could successfully use his relationship with the King was heinous.

 

Senior looked shocked that they could make such a decision with such haste. “Wait… you didn’t talk this over or weigh the facts. This is far too quick.”

 

Farquois narrowed his eyes dangerously at the flustered man before him. “Did I not make it clear that as members of the Judicial Council we all have the power to see truth and lies? So far none of the words that you have spoken have had one ounce of truth in them.”

 

“You speak of your son as though you had raised him and cared for his wellbeing. We have all looked at your history and know of your grievous treatment of him as a young child. Did you believe that we wouldn’t do our due diligence and research each person standing trial before us?”

 

Senior dropped his eyes as he realized for the first time the true ramifications of his actions and possible punishments that could be brought down upon him.

 

“My King, we have heard the case, watched the actions of the accused and have heard what they have had to say. We are ready to render a verdict.” Farquois stated.

 

“Feel free to state the verdict for the record“. Tony looked towards the council.

 

“We find both accused to be guilty.” Farquois paused and looked at Ziva and Senior. “Both of the offenses are punishable by death. It is for the King to decide your fates.” Turning to face Tony once again, “What is your edict?”

 

“This is something that I have thought about since this plot became known to me and I have reached my decision.” He turned towards Ziva.

 

“Miss David, you are of royal lineage and the last of your family’s line. Knowing that, I have decided to spare your life as you know it.” Seeing glee in her eyes, he hastened to clarify. “However your life shall no longer be that of a royal daughter, or a vampire. The first stage of your sentence is Abrumpo.” 

 

“No! You can’t be serious. How can you say that is not a death sentence?” Ziva gasped out.

 

“You will die a natural death Miss David. You will live for several more years as your body reacts to the removal of your fangs. During that time, you will carry out the second part of your sentence. You will be a royal breeder. It is not fair to your family that their bloodline ends with you. They have done no wrong and do not need to pay the price for your actions.”

 

“You can not seriously expect me to allow myself to be raped. How is this different from what I wanted from you? So is this how you get even? Because I planned to seduce you or Gibbs, I now have to suffer the same from others?” She sneered.

 

Tony stood and moved over to stand in front of her, every fiber in his being radiating the power that was such a part of him. She could not help the reaction to cower before him, knowing that he could easily kill her and it would be justified.

 

“Do not believe for one second that I am anything like you. I will not condone rape in any form. No man shall touch you. You will be kept in a facility and be well taken care of, during which time your eggs will be harvested for your family’s use.” His eyes narrowed.

 

“Don’t think for a moment that you will be allowed to try and kill yourself. I shall make sure that that thought never enters your mind. When your family finds a suitable carrier for the eggs, I shall take it upon myself to find a male of royal lineage that is worthy of your family. If all goes well they shall be joined and she shall then become a royal consort herself.”

 

“Laws are in place for such an event, and your family will carry on through her. And you shall die a natural death as the accelerating aging takes place, in a facility that shall offer you a modicum of comfort during the end of life transition.”

 

“My family will not condone this, another woman to carry on in my stead.” Ziva bitterly chuckled.

 

Tony smiled. “Not true Miss David; I actually contacted them before I determined the course of my ruling. I was not going to thrust this upon them if they would be unable to accept it. I consulted with them and found them to be quite receptive and thankful in fact that I was offering them a chance for royal heirs.”

 

“No.” She shuddered and then looked up with a cunning smile. “But how are you going to explain my absence at NCIS? This could blow your cover.”

 

Tony shook his head. “Unfortunately you shall fall victim to an assassin. It is unfortunate that there are such radical groups out there. Your father has already agreed to the ruse for Vance. He also feels it is the best course of action.”

 

She bowed her head in total abject defeat.

 

Tony turned to his father. 

 

“Are you going to kill your own father?”

 

“No, not because I wish to save your life, but because I desire to make you useful for a change. You have lived your life with no care for anyone but yourself. I want the last years of your life to be spent ensuring that others benefit from you.”

 

“And just how to you propose to do that? Community service?” Senior shook his head. “That is all you can come up with? And you’re the King?”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Not community service in the sense that you are thinking Father. No, you shall become a blood donor. Your blood will be taken at regular safe intervals and placed into the numerous vampire blood banks for our use. Consider it giving back for all the blood that you have drained out of others.”

 

“I have never drained blood Junior. What are you talking about?” 

 

“Fleecing the life blood out of people you’ve conned comes to mind, and I know that you have done that. Now you can be of real use.”

 

“So the King’s father is going to be no more than a piece of livestock?” Senior scoffed.

 

“It is what it is Father.” Tony turned to Farquois and saw the smile on the older vampire’s face. “What?” He asked innocently.

 

“My King you have succeeded in giving truly unique punishments. I look forward to your reign. We shall take your leave now and remove the prisoners to begin their sentences.”

 

Tony returned the smile. “Thank you.” Motioning to Jethro, they left the room.

 

They walked out to greet the group that waited with concerned looks on their faces.

 

“I’m fine, trust me.”

 

They looked over at Jethro for confirmation. “He really is. That was amazing. I don’t think it was what I expected, but so totally Tony that I should have.”

 

Chuckling, Tony looked at Tim. “Did we get reservations?”

 

Tim merely nodded being at a loss for words.

 

“Then come on, let’s eat.” Tony walked to the door chuckling at the expressions on everyone’s faces. “Over dinner I’ll tell you what happened.” Everyone exited and Tony closed to the door behind them finally able to leave the events that had transpired there as well. It was over.


End file.
